Project Engagement
by Akizuki Sai
Summary: EDITED! AU What happens when Tomoyo and Eriol's mothers decided to have them engaged? A totally sloppy mess turning into a twisted way of falling in love...
1. The Meeting of the Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fiction but the plot is entirely mine as I based it from a story I'm making at the moment though I do want to own kawaii Eriol… Also this is an AU and is not by any chance related to the manga or the anime series. To those who have read this I have edited some of the lines and stuff and changed the title, I took up my reviewers' advice. ARIGATOU!

**Chapter 1 – The Crossing of the Two Worlds**

"_The past can be beautiful even through all the sorrows attached on to it,_

_But thou should not hold on to it for too long…_

_As you may not have any room left for today and tomorrow…"_

"Just why on earth do I have to go to this party?" eighteen year old Eriol Hiirigizawa exclaimed in frustration as a tailor adjusted the sleeves of his pirate costume. It was a white ruffled shirt with a v- styled neck and two buttons open. A nice gold buckle highlighted his black trousers and brown beat-up styled boots. Eriol has been clutching on the saber which goes with his costume for the last 20 minutes trying his best not to actually attack on everyone for getting him in such a situation.

"How many times do I have to tell you? This party is Mom's idea, and I don't know why we have to go. Even I myself have to cancel my previous appointments." Brown haired 15 year old Nakuru replied emphasizing her words as a seamstress attends on her peasant costume.

It was quarter past four and the two Hiirigizawas are fitting their costumes at Pierre's, a popular tailoring shop in town for that evening's Halloween Party hosted by their mother.

"Why are you so annoyed anyway?" she asked curious of the sudden change in her brother's behavior. Surely, she is fully aware of the fact that her older brother is easy to snap and everything, like there was a time Eriol chased her all over their manor when she accidentally turned off his laptop when Eriol was working on an important term paper and when she accidentally wet Eriol's portfolio in Art class, but this time, he's moodier than usual.

"Like what's wrong about a party?" she added as she tie her wavy locks in a small bun her ruby eyes full of question.

"… I… never mind…" Eriol said hesitating. "Like she'll understand "he thought to himself.

"We'll just have to make some more adjustments on this side and you're good to go Sir Eriol." The tailor said as he leads him to the dressing room to change.

"Thank goodness…" Eriol uttered under his breath. He couldn't believe he wasted three hours of his time, trying on a stupid costume for a stupid party his mother is hosting. The idea of having him and Nakuru tag along just doesn't make sense to him. Surely, his mother is the extrovert type, but she was never the pushy one who always gets what she wants… at times… except on shopping sprees though… and a Halloween Party is _definitely_ not a shopping spree.

Quickly changing to his red polo and black sleek pants, he grabbed his satchel and sheath and ran off to the exit of the boutique.

"Wait! Just where are you going? The party starts at seven!" Nakuru demanded her hands on her hips, totally not listening to the seamstress who told her not to move too much as she might accidentally prick her with the pin as she runs after Eriol.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going out." Eriol retorted annoyed.

"Don't worry it's only past four …I'll bring my Porsche with me…you sound more like Mom than my younger sister…" he added walking out of the boutique not minding the litany of complaints of Nakuru who ran out of the boutique with her costume half unzipped by the back.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed as she got prick by the sharp pin the seamstress was holding.

"Bye!" he said teasingly as he drives his way to the main road.

"Oniichan!" Nakuru screamed one last time furious more than ever as she attempts to stop her brother in vain.

---

In a plane headed to Tokyo, Japan, a beautiful girl was seating by a couch near the window, silent. They have been flying for nearly sixteen hours and she never had a wink, not that she wasn't tired or sleepy for she has been up the whole day packing and finishing her last photo shoot for Coralle. She could feel her joints aching and her neck stiffening, her body was tired but her mind wasn't and whenever she does feel sleepy one attendant will enter the compartment offering her tea and some sweets making her fully awake.

Placing her head by the window she could see a reflection of herself through the fluffy clouds, staring back. Shoulder length raven hair cut in different angles slightly disheveled framed her fragile-like face, beautiful amethyst eyes with long dark lashes brought the slightest color on her pale cheeks, a pair of blue denim jeans and a white turtleneck lined her creamy complexion and slender frame. All she needs is a pair of wings and she could have been mistaken for an angel – an ephemeral angel of sadness.

By her hands was a pair of cross earrings. It was old judging from its simple design that of the 16th and 18th century. By the center was a small dent where she slides her pointing finger feeling the crafted details that made it what it was. Putting on her headphones she closed her eyes as she brace the memories clinging to that pair of cross earrings just like the beautiful beads that threads it…

"_Okasaan_… " she whispered to herself as she clutch the earrings close to her chest and she started to lose track of time as she finally fall asleep...

---

"Now what?" Eriol said to himself as the rays of the sun blinded his eyes while he walks along the busy streets of Tokyo, his satchel in one hand, and sheath in another. He was suppose to catch up in their fencing practice but decided not to do so as he was already way too late and instead went for a drive only to be caught in the middle of a heavy traffic, much to his luck.

In the nearly deafening noise he heard his mobile phone ringing and he hastily answered it.

"_Moshi moshi_?" he said strands of his dark hair covering his cerulean eyes. The people passing by kept on taking second glances on him probably recognizing him from the flooding number of posters and commercial ads of him spread all over the country as he stops by a corner to entertain his unexpected phone call. Afraid to attract any attention or much more a crowd he quickly paced to a quaint cafeteria and occupied a table at the corner of the room. The last time he has attracted a crowd he had to ask for help from Yuki-_niichan_ just to get out. Settling his things at the edge of the table he quickly returned to attending his mobile phone,

"Eriol? Eriol?" the voice on the other line said.

"Yuki-_niichan_?" Eriol said recognizing the owner of the deep voice on the other line and dreading the next moments of the conversation.

"JUST WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH THAT COMPOSITION OF YOURS?????!" the voice from the other line exclaimed much to Eriol's terror that he has to move the phone a couple of inches away from his ears, totally surprising other customers.

"…. I know… I'm working on it…. It's still not finish…. I just can't…. okay… I – I'll call you later…Bye" he said hanging up avoiding another lengthy sermon. The moment he hangs up, Eriol gave a huge sigh of relief like as if his skin was saved from the claws of a dragon, breathing again.

"…Oh boy… I guess I should start working on that piece…" he said in defeat to something not visible by the naked eye. He surely doesn't want to mess with Yuki-_niichan_'s patience.

Relishing the spoons of chocolate ice cream he ordered he then pulls out from his satchel a four page long music sheet, his calm stature slowly turning into a frown as he skim the pages. He fished from his pocket his pen but then tucked it back as no inspiration got him to start all over again.

"This won't do …" he said crumpling the whole thing into a ball. Pulling out a number of paper bills from his wallet he walks out of the cafeteria with no definite destination in mind.

"Just what is wrong with me?" he asked himself in annoyance.

---

"Now dear, I want you to go ahead and take a good rest at the hotel, I'll just take care of a couple of things and catch up with you later, okay? Now you better hurry, the press will come here any minute… you wouldn't want to get stuck in a middle of a conference or anything …" a woman in her early forties with beautiful brown eyes and dark brown hair said running a hand on the girl's black hair.

"Yes, Mom. Bye." She said giving her mother a peck on the cheek.

"See you Madam." Mr. Brown, the chauffeur said, bowing slightly to the well dressed woman as he opens the door for the young girl and later opening the door to the driver's seat as well.

"Bye!" the girl's mother waved from a distance. The girl waved back smiling meekly, suddenly all her energy draining away from her body and she was sleepy.

"Welcome back to Japan, _Ojosama_ …" Mr. Brown greeted from the driver's seat.

"Thank you Mr. Brown…" the girl said looking at the changing scenery by the window.

_Ten years…_

_For ten years she hasn't come to see this place…_

"Say, would you mind if we stop somewhere?" she asked all of the sudden surprising the gray haired chauffeur with thick round glasses.

"umm… I'm afraid you're mother told me to bring you straight to the hotel _Ojosama_" Mr. Brown stuttered in surprise, uncertain on whether to follow or not.

"Just for a while… we'll head to the hotel afterwards…" Tomoyo simply replied not removing her eyes to the scenery outside.

"Why…y-y-yes, Madam…" Mr. Brown stuttered turning back. "Where shall I take you?"

"… the… the floral shop please…" the girl said taking away her eyes from the scenery to Mr. Brown then to the cross earrings by her hand. Somehow her mouth just started talking without her consent and she felt like she doesn't have a firm hold of the things going on. All the thinking of what happened to the past has made her tired and she tucked the earrings in her purse.

"Certainly..." Mr. Brown said looking at his watch.

---

"Please wait here I'll be right back…" the girl said as Mr. Brown opened the car door for her. It suddenly rained and she was ushered by Mr. Brown to the floral shop with an umbrella in hand.

"Yes, Madam…" Mr. Brown said still curious of what is in the young lady's mind. She was acting rather strange and quite. Somehow, the bright bubbly child he used to take to school has changed from her ten years of absence. Changed a lot he might add.

"_Itirashai-masen_!" an elderly woman with specks of white on her brown hair greeted as she entered the floral shop.

"How may I help you?" she asked walking next to her. The girl blinked, uncertain of her purpose. Somehow she doesn't have any idea on what she is there for.

"_Ojosan_? How may I help you?" she said starting to feel uncomfortable at the idea of the girl staring at her.

"I-I'm sorry… a dozen of white lilies please…" the girl said looking down, turning slightly pink.

"Just a moment…." The lady smiled as she walks to where the white lilies are, carefully selecting them from the great number of flowers.

Seating herself to the creamy sofa the girl waited as the florist check the number of lilies she is holding.

"How would you want me to arrange the flowers miss?" the florist asked walking to the counter.

"Please tie them with a ribbon… a cream one…" the girl said automatically running a hand on her black hair.

"… That's strange… you look quite familiar…have you been here before?" the florist commented arranging the flowers by the counter.

"I'm… I'm afraid not Madam…"the girl stuttered, uncomfortable of the florist's interrogations.

"I see. That would be ¥2650 miss…" the florist said handling her bouquet.

"… Okay…" the girl said opening her purse.

"…Look … nothing in my hands," the florist said waving her hands a couple of inches before the girl's face. She looked at her surprised.

"…Tadaa! ... This one's for you…" she exclaimed holding a white rose to her.

"Arigatou…" the girl said accepting the flower as she handed a number of paper bills to the florist.

"You look much better when you smile…" the florist commented handing her the receipt.

"I'll get going now… thank you very much…" the girl said as she walks out of the store.

"Wait! Your change miss…" the florist said running after the lass.

"Please keep it…" the girl simply said as she runs for the chauffeur waiting outside.

"That girl surely has changed…" the florist said to no one in particular as she watches from the window the girl get in the car.

"Where shall we go next, Madam?" Mr. Brown asked as he gets inside the car.

"… the cemetery please… " the girl said simply.

"I beg your pardon…" Mr. Brown said afraid that he must have not heard her well.

"… The cemetery… the one near the river…" the girl repeated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Ah… yes… the one near the river… certainly…"Mr. Brown said repeating the words to himself as if to convince himself. He just can't understand the purpose of the young lass in going to the cemetery at this time of the day when she is bound to attend a party later that evening. _Just who could she be visiting when she hardly spent her life here?_

---

"I'll go ahead, just wait for me here…" the girl said taking the umbrella from Mr. Brown as she walks her way to the street leading to the cemetery before Mr. Brown could insist on accompanying her. What she's thinking at that very moment nobody knows… she's just engrossing her thoughts at that very moment with the song she is playing in her Discman, the lyrics of the song piercing her heart straightway…

_You've been running away all these years_

_But how long will you ran away?_

_Ran away from your fears_

_When some things are bound to stay_

_As you keep on holding, you keep yourself hurting_

_And when you keep yourself hurting_

_You keep yourself bleeding_

_Just what else is left for you?_

_Can't you just forgive yourself?_

_Forgive yourself for they have already forgiven you?_

She was deep in her own thoughts when she felt a thug at her side that caused her to flinch. After seconds of thinking did she realized that her purse was missing and a tall man is running away with it.

"Wait! Somebody… thief!" she exclaimed as she ran after the man with accelerating speed.

"You give my purse back you thief!" she said in a struggle to run faster through the high heels she is wearing. The man was heading to the river. The girl looked around in search of anything to stop the man as she tries to catch her breath from all the running she did. She has dropped her umbrella in the pretence of catching the thief and she was now soaking wet. There was nothing that could help her except for a number of garbage bins and…a dark haired guy walking towards their direction.

"Mister… catch the man… thief…" was all she said as the heels of her shoe got ripped. The man barely hearing what the girl said seems to have interpreted the whole situation and chased the thief.

As of the girl, after a number of curses on the pair of ripped shoes she followed suit barefooted in the soaking rain.

---

Eriol was about to get in his car parked a couple of blocks away when he heard somebody cry out, "Mister… catch the man… thief…"

He looked at his back to see a raven haired girl scream as the heels of her shoes got ripped and a tall man with gray hair running in his direction carrying a purse.

He needs not anymore explanation as he runs after the thief with great speed.

"Years of practice in soccer surely has its advantages" he though to himself.

"Thief! Stop right where you are…" he exclaimed as he corners the thief by the railing near the river.

"Now hand over the lady's purse…" he commended pacing slowly towards the cornered thief. The thief seems to be scared by the turn out of events and was in the verge of giving up when…

"There is the thief, officer…" a voice said.

Like a jack in the box the thief panicked upon hearing the word officer and leaped on the railing that leads to the river. Realizing the intentions of the thief the Eriol shook the wire railing in a brisk manner making the thief lose his balance and drop the purse.

".. Ah! My purse!" the girl exclaimed at the sight of the cross earrings falling to the river swallowed by noiseless waves.

Eriol not noticing the plight of the earrings leaped to the railing just in time to get the girl's the purse which he later handed to her after handing the thief to the officer who thanked him as the thief has been bugging people recently.

"Here's your purse, Miss." Eriol said rubbing some of the dirt off his red polo which was already wet and is continuously getting wet from the rain…

There was no reply. The girl was still looking down, silent.

"_Ojosan_?" he repeated tapping her by the shoulder. When the girl looked up there were tears on her purple depths surprising him and she started to hit the lad like crazy.

"You fool! Look at what you've done! You!" she said in between the heavy thugs she gave to the lad.

"Hey! Just what are you doing? I got your purse back! Isn't this what you want?" the lad said trying to protect himself from the heavy hands of the girl. If he did not know she was a girl she would have though that he's being hit by a guy.

"You idiot! What do you expect me to do after what you've done?" the girl said all the anger running through her veins.

The rain was pouring harder this time and if just a while ago the rain did not succeed in drowning her senses, this time it did… victoriously winning over her.

The earrings are now gone… gone… She can't believe that she just saw it sink in the depths of the river… gone… gone…

"_Anata no Baka_!" She exclaimed slapping the lad hard on the face and running back to the direction where the Sedan was parked.

"Just what the…" the lad said touching his cheek.

"Hey! Your purse!" he exclaimed still stunned by the turn out of events as he runs after the girl who quickly got into the black Sedan and sped away.

---

_Eriol storms the room screaming_

HI this is Eriol! Aaaaggghhh! Just what is going on?!! Ever since I met that raven haired girl all I've been having is pure bad luck!! Just what is this party for anyway? I have a very bad feeling about this...

What? ENGAGEMENT??!! Somebody please tell me what's going on... and what is that girl doing in my suite? AAAAAGGHHH!!!

**Next on Project Engagement: Planned Future**

_Read and review! Adieu!_

---

Commercial:

Sai-chan walks in...

Sai-chan: This is my first work so please review…I'm sorry for the lousy Japanese, hope you don't mind…

This is totally different from the anime as they don't know each other… next chapter will be a total DISASTER so please read on… (",)

And don't forget to _gets pompoms_

"Give me an R, - R

Give me an E, - E

Give me a V, - V

Give me an I, E, W – I, E, W

What does it spell?

REVIEW!

Please do review!


	2. Arranged Future

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fiction but the plot is entirely mine as I based it from a story I'm making at the moment though I do want to own kawaii Eriol…

**Chapter 2 – Arranged Future**

_Rain, ran go away, come again another day_

_Little children, little children want to have some fun and play today…_

"Great! Just great!" Eriol exclaimed in frustration as he rushed to the hotel entrance. He looked at his watch, 15 minutes to eight. He was late… way too late… and his mother and sister will not like it one bit.

After his horrible ordeal with the black haired girl he got himself stuck into another congested traffic and a lengthy sermon from Nakuru when he called to her that he was going to be late and that she pick his costume up for him instead.

Walking straight to the elevator gazes followed him making him uncomfortable. He was soaking wet, his midnight hair a mess and his cheek a little swollen. He tried drying himself on the way to the hotel but to no avail as his handkerchief was soaking wet as well and his convertible started to act strange much to his surprise.

After his encounter with the ungrateful raven haired girl the only thing he had with him was full time bad luck and it is driving him crazy. Stopping at the room with the number 864 in it he quickly reached for the keys Nakuru gave to him earlier. He needs to hurry or he might find himself stuck in another hour of sermons.

He was to step inside when the scream of a black haired girl putting on a fairy costume stopped him in his tracks.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I must have gone to the wrong room…You're… YOU'RE THE UNGRATEFUL BRAT!t" Eriol stammered recognizing the girl who is now struggling to cover her body from his eyes.

"_HENTAI!_!" the girl screamed throwing everything that caught her reach to Eriol's direction – clock, shoes, vase…. And much to his horror an antique cabinet.

"_Djoto_! … hey.. watch it!..." Eriol stammered as he avoided the things thrown in his direction.

"What's wrong?" Nakuru asked coming out of the bathroom in the room.

"Nakuru-san, there's a pervert!" the black haired girl exclaimed rushing to Nakuru's side and pulling her costume together.

"_Oniichan_!" Nakuru exclaimed rushing to Eriol. "What took you so long? And why are you soaking wet?"

"It's that brat's fault!" Eriol said anger suddenly rushing unto him. Of all people he could have caught dressing in the room his sister motioned him to, why her?

"Like it is my fault, jerk!" the black haired girl snapped back.

"What's the meaning of all of this?" a raven haired woman in her early forties with beautiful green eyes wearing a witch costume asked entering the room overhearing the commotion from outside.

"Mom, what is this obnoxious brat doing here?' Eriol demanded walking to the woman's direction.

"Aunt Tamara just what is this pervert doing here?" the black haired girl asked the same time with Eriol.

"Is there anything wrong Tamara?" another woman with dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes wearing an angel costume asked walking into the room.

"I don't know Sonomi, now Tomoyo what's wrong?" Tamara asked her eyes turning from the black haired girl to Eriol to her again.

"I was dressing up when all of a sudden the door swung open and he was staring at me…" Tomoyo started.

"I was not staring at you! I just got into the room in search of Nakuru! I was supposed to get my costume from her!" Eriol exclaimed in disbelief. No way was he going to allow himself be accused as a pervert when he didn't do anything wrong especially after all that he has been through the whole day.

"Yeah-yeah, yeah, pull my leg, like who on earth are you?" Tomoyo pouted not buying his excuse.

"Now, now, I think there's a misunderstanding here…" Tamara started trying to hush the two who are casting daggers through their eyes.

"Tomoyo-san, this is my eldest son, Eriol, Nakuru gave him the keys to the room to get his costume as he's late for the party. He didn't mean to embarrass you or anything" she explained placing a hand on Tomoyo's shoulders. Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something but closed it once again. She wanted to mention the incident by the river but decided not to as her mother did not know that she went there alone and she knew better that stating that incident would bring trouble on her part.

"Eriol, I'd like you to meet my best friend in college, Mrs. Sonomi Daidouji and her daughter Tomoyo." She said motioning to the woman standing beside her.

"I hate to be rude Mom, but just what is the meaning of this and just what is she doing here?" Eriol said slightly allowing his annoyance be seen in his mother's authoritative presence.

"Why such temper? It's settled already, it was an accident, and Tomoyo didn't mean to accuse you…" Tamara said trying to remain calm at the outburst of Eriol's temper.

"It's not just about now… she…" Eriol started only to be cut short by Tomoyo who shot another question.

"Just why are we attending this party Mom? Really, if it's just of the Halloween party we always throw one in England why do you have to pull me all the way to Tokyo? It can't be because of Aunt Tamara, we can always invite her there…" Tomoyo asked looking at Sonomi's brown eyes. Sonomi looked away looking at Tamara in hope of support.

"Well… actually sweetie… it's not just about the Halloween party, right Tamara?" Sonomi asked nervousness totally obvious from her voice.

"Y-yeah… to tell you the truth… Sonomi and I have an important announcement to make…" Tamara said clasping her hands, nervous as well.

"Which is?" Eriol and Tomoyo said at the same time. Upon the realization they shot daggers from their eyes again and looked back at their mothers.

"We didn't think we would be announcing it this early but… I guess this is all for the best, do you think, Sonomi?" Tamara asked looking at Sonomi, uneasy all over.

"…I guess so, Tam…" Sonomi replied with a sigh.

"The truth is… I and Sonomi have arranged an engagement between Tomoyo and Eriol since…" Tamara said clasping her hands once again.

"ENGAGEMENT?" the two exclaimed in horror. It was only a three syllable word and somehow the words keep on echoing on their heads like an endless serenade, only this one is not as pleasant as a typical serenade – this one is very annoying.

"Mom, you got to be kidding, I'm only fifteen not fifty!" Tomoyo exclaimed in horror. She could not believe what she just heard. Engagement? What was her mother thinking?

"Why that's nice!" Nakuru squealed clapping her hands together in delight. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh… I mean… that's surprising…" Nakuru said, uncomfortable by the stares of the two.

"What do you mean nice? Mom! What do you mean engagement?" Eriol questioned shocked at the way things are going. It surely was not his lucky day.

"Take it easy, Eriol. I'm just concerned of your welfare… you're going to college soon…and… and you know" Tamara explained in her most sweet motherly way like what she is saying is something that happens naturally in every high school student.

"What does this have to do with college? I'm not buying this…" Eriol said walking out of the room.

"Eriol!" Tamara called out trying to run after her son.

"Well… you don't expect me to be happy about this do you? Because I'm telling you now, happy doesn't seem to be the right word for this…Because I'm not. We don't even have anything in common and I HATE THAT GUY!" Tomoyo said grabbing one of the keys at the table and walking out of the room as well.

"Well, that's one thing in common…" Nakuru said waving her pointing finger as if to drive her point.

"I guess they're quite shocked by our announcement, should we turn back, Sim?' Tamara asked a look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry about that Tam, they're just surprised, just let them be for now… before we know it they're totally head over heels on each other..." Sonomi said reassuringly.

---

"I can't believe this! This just cannot be possible!" Eriol said under his breath as he opened the hotel suite 945, his mother has reserved for it as the party will be up to past midnight. It was a big room lavishly furnished with fabric- covered walls, crystal chandeliers and original French paintings from the 18th and 19th centuries with three rooms, one for him, his mother and one for Nakuru each equipped with a bathroom just as big as the hall. He doesn't care much on those things though, he was way much more caught up with what happened a couple of minutes ago than to look around and stuff.

"College? Just what does that have to do with me? I'm only a junior in high school…" he said to no one in particular closing the door shut as he take off his wet clothes and took a shower.

"Engagement? Like, I'll be marrying by the next ten years?" he exclaimed to himself in disbelief, steam totally coming out of his head.

After minutes soaked in cold water, he dried himself and put on a clean pair of pajamas and climbed to bed. He didn't want to go at the party any longer, he never wanted to. With their surprising announcement at least he had an excuse to skip the whole thing and sleep instead.

And sleep he did. The toll of the whole day just seems to beat the spirit in him and he dozed soundly to dreamland.

As of Tomoyo, she got herself stuck in between a mob of fans who wanted her autograph.

"Um… I would really like to entertain all of you, but I really have to go… _Minna-san, gomen nasai_" she said excusing herself and running to the elevator.

She was planning to go to the party and relax herself but it seems that she has to go bed early as the mob of people won't disappear that easily. Checking her key number she walked into the long paneled corridors and searched for suite number 945.

"Mom's probably here…" she said to herself upon the sight of the still-open lights.

Opening one of the rooms, she found a sleeping figure snug under the dark blue covers of the king sized bed.

"Now Mom, I thought you said you wanted to hang out the whole time with Aunt Tamara! Why are you in bed?" she asked teasingly shaking the figure slightly.

"Are you upset about my outburst a while ago? I honestly don't like the idea, Mom." She said tugging the figure slightly waiting for a reaction.

"If you don't want to talk to me about it now… that's okay… because I don't want to either… I'm way too sleepy… I'll just sleep here, if that's okay with you…" she said stifling a yawn and resting her head in one of the pillows.

"Goodnight, Mom" she whispered before the sandman cast its spell on her as well.

---

The streaks of the sun's golden rays that seeped from the plush curtains blinded Eriol's cerulean eyes awakening him from his slumber. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, he tried to get out of bed but felt a certain weight pull the sheets from him.

Following the direction the sheets pulled his jaw dropped almost near the floor at the sight of Tomoyo soundly asleep next to him.

"What the…?" he said surprised. It didn't take a while and Tomoyo was awake and was just as surprised as Eriol.

"What are you doing here?" she asked pulling the sheets near her.

"What are YOU doing here? This is my hotel suite…" Eriol returned the question emphasizing his words.

"But the key I got… it says 945… I-I thought you were Mom…" Tomoyo stammered pointing at the room keys at the side table as if to drive her point.

"Well, I'm not. And you're in the wrong suite! The nerve of you to accuse me of pervert last night…" Eriol said giving Tomoyo a taste of her sarcasm.

"Are you telling me that I'm a pervert?" Tomoyo asked placing a hand on her waist.

"I didn't say that. You did." Eriol said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You… PERVERT!!" Tomoyo exclaimed hitting him with a pillow totally disgusted by the idea.

"You want to fight? I don't care if you're a girl… You've been pissing me off since yesterday…" Eriol said fighting back with his pillow.

"Why you!" Tomoyo said pushing him out of the bed and he fell in a loud thud.

"Ouch! That hurt." Eriol exclaimed placing a hand on his back.

"Who were you calling a pervert?" Tomoyo asked teasingly from the edge o the bed.

"You! _Hentai_!" Eriol said pulling Tomoyo from the edge of the bed causing her to fall on top of him.

"_Hentai_! Let go!" Tomoyo exclaimed trying to break free from Eriol's grasp. Apparently the slit of her chiffon dress from her fairy costume the previous night got stuck in a protruding screw of the bed and she couldn't stand up.

"I can't breathe, how can I let go?!" Eriol exclaimed pushing Tomoyo away from him. If it's because Tomoyo's weight or something else he doesn't know, for the next moments were his most dreaded ones…

"Eriol!" a familiar voice said entering the room.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at the direction where the voice came. Tamara was by the door, jaws wide open. She seemed shocked from the way she almost dropped her mobile phone and how she opened her mouth and close it for a number of times. She was definitely in a lost of words.

For a couple of seconds they were just staring at each other in utter surprise.

Eriol…

Tomoyo…

Tamara…

And if the objects in the room have their own thoughts as well… _they could have fainted…_

"Mom!" Eriol exclaimed pushing Tomoyo away from him causing a loud rip sound and a furious Tomoyo yelling.

"Ouch! My back!" she exclaimed as she fall on her butt.

"My… I didn't know you two get along that much…" Tamara said a smile starting to form at the edge of her lips.

"No… you don't get it… I-I… I thought it was Mom, I got the wrong room keys… and then we started to fight…" Tomoyo stammered standing up. She surely didn't like the way things are going and her flushed cheeks says it all.

"Yeah, Mom and her dress got stuck in a screw and everything…" Eriol said standing up as well, a hand on the spot where he landed.

"Now dear, there's no need getting embarrassed from getting intimate… she's your fiancée after all…" Tamara said with a reassuring smile making it sound like as if what she just saw were kids sneaking a cookie in between meals.

"No, you don't get it…it was all an accident…" Tomoyo said shaking her head hard a hand on her now almost bare back.

"Of course it was an accident sweetie… you two didn't mean to argue last night, I'm quite glad you two are starting to get along I was worried that we have made a wrong decision…" Tamara said running a hand on Tomoyo's black hair.

"But this is all a mistake… you don't understand…" Tomoyo said shaking her head harder.

"Mom… stop it… you're misinterpreting things…" Eriol said getting more annoyed on how dense his mother can be. Count on her for her silliest ideas on running his life or_ ruining it_ more of.

"Eriol, that's not how you talk to your mother!" Tamara said in an authoritative voice once again. Tomoyo shivered. She couldn't believe such a lovely woman has the talent to change moods in a split second from being a pushy sweet lady to a dictator down to the last bone.

"You don't really want me to give you a lecture right in front of Tomoyo, do you?" Tamara said. Eriol shut his mouth. He knew it was no use arguing over his mother. She was just… just… way too pushy…

"Now, Tomoyo dear. You're mother is waiting for you downstairs, you seem to be having an important appointment to attend to… she's at the lobby" Tamara said looking at her platinum watch.

"I hope you don't mind Aunt Tamara but could I borrow a jacket or something… the back of my dress is ripped…" Tomoyo said quite embarrassed.

"Of course dear. Eriol, why don't you lend Tomoyo your jacket…" Tamara said with a smile.

Eriol was to retort but Tamara's stare stopped him and he went to the closet and came back with a black trench coat to Tamara who in turn handed it to Tomoyo.

"Thank you, Aunt Tamara…" Tomoyo said putting on the coat.

"You're always welcome dear. But I would be really glad if you would just call me Mom. After all, you'll be Eriol's wife…" Tamara said with a sly smile.

Tomoyo just smiled. Eriol forced himself to shut his mouth. Afraid to get herself into another complex conversation, Tomoyo excused herself and went out of the room to lobby where she found her mother sipping coffee with a dark bald man in totally black clothing. Beside the bald man was an ash blonde woman with gray eyes. She too was wearing black only she had a white blouse inside her black coat.

"Hi Mom!" Tomoyo greeted as she approached the table, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"What's the jacket for?" Sonomi asked pointing at the black trench coat lining Tomoyo's petite frame as she motioned Tomoyo to sit beside her.

"Oh… nothing…Who are they?" Tomoyo asked taking a seat as told.

"Tomoyo, I would like you to meet Mr. Andrew Burns, head of a Security Agency here in Japan and his assistant Mrs. Ramona Hilton. They're elite veterans who have escorted international celebrities and even Royal Families…" Sonomi said pointing to the bald man and ash blonde woman who bowed meekly to Tomoyo.

"Mr. Burns, Mrs. Hilton, my daughter, Tomoyo." Sonomi said introducing Tomoyo.

"Security? What for?" Tomoyo asked though she was half aware on where the discussion was heading to.

"Well… since your previous bodyguard Elmira has already settled down, I though you would need a new one…" Sonomi said dabbing her napkin on her well painted lips in a matter-of-fact –voice or rather a superior voice, the one Tomoyo has always feared to disobey with.

"Mom… but I don't need a…" Tomoyo started, making a face.

"Tomoyo, we've talked about this already haven't we. You need a bodyguard, I heard about what happened to you from Mr. Brown. It's no longer safe now …besides you'll get a female bodyguard just like last time…" Sonomi cut in looking at Tomoyo straight in the eyes.

Tomoyo looked down. There was no use putting up an argument. They have argued about this for more than a dozen times and they have only agreed with each others terms when an obsessed fan started stalking her when she was just twelve. The terms are that she will get a bodyguard only if it is a woman and she will just have one bodyguard. Though quite hesitant, Sonomi agreed. Well, at least, one is better than none.

"O… Okay…" Tomoyo shrugged in defeat. For the last 24 hours of her life she has been debating with everybody starting with her Mother, to Eriol, Aunt Tamara… EVERYBODY! And she is starting to get tired from all the babbling and retorts. She was no longer in a mood to do so.

"I'm glad to hear that, I was expecting that you'd put up an argument. Mrs. Hilton will be your bodyguard starting today. Shall we get going now? I'm afraid we will be late for our appointment." Sonomi said standing up from her chair and pulling a number of bills from her purse.

"Appointment? What appointment?" Tomoyo asked puzzled standing up from her seat as well, following her mother out of the hotel room to the chauffeured Rolls-Royce waiting at the Hotel entrance.

"School appointment… first semester is almost over and the second is about to start, you can still catch up…" Sonomi said getting inside the car opened by Mr. Burns.

"I'm studying here in Tokyo? In a school?" Tomoyo asked surprised. Ever since her success in modeling she has been taking lessons from a private teacher as she always have to go from one place to another. She's a senior in junior high now and what her mother just said didn't make any sense to her.

"Yes, that's what you wanted back then right? A normal schooling…" Sonomi said.

"Your father and I have talked about it and have decided that you should take a break… you know, lesser photo shoots and stuff…" Sonomi said like as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean to say, we're staying here in Japan? But I thought we're here just to see Aunt Tamara?" Tomoyo said still not believing what she was hearing. From the way it sounds, there ought to be something wrong in the world. She' has always wanted to have a normal schooling and a normal life or at least a semi-normal one. She's been modeling ever since she was five and she's growing a little bit tired of the attention.

"It's not just about Tamara or the party… your father thinks that it's all for the best as he shall be having a major business transaction here in Japan as well… so, perhaps we'll be staying here for a couple of years or something…" Sonomi explained.

"That's nice. When is Dad catching up with us? Where are we staying?" Tomoyo asked excited at the announcement of her mother. The idea of settling down sounds nice to her. It was something different for a change.

"Easy with the questions…" Sonomi giggled taken aback by Tomoyo's reaction as they walk their way to the car.

"Your Dad will be here next month, he just needs to settle some things there in England so he can do business here in Japan and we're thinking of staying in the estate just before Tokyo." Sonomi continued.

"You mean the Lily estate?" Tomoyo blurted out. Sonomi blinked.

"Why yes, it's where you used to stay when you were just a little girl right? Henry and I thought that you would like to stay there since it's where you used to live…" Sonomi said trying to hide her curiosity from her voice as to Tomoyo's reaction upon hearing the Lily Estate.

"I heard it was a beautiful estate with lots of white lilies and has an English styled 18th Century greenhouse…quite lovely…" Sonomi said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah… I used to play around there… with…" Tomoyo said not knowing if she should go ahead.

"With Lauren?" Sonomi finished for her with a smile.

"Yeah… with her…" Tomoyo said looking down uncertain of how she should complete her statement.

"What's wrong? Is there anything bothering you?" Sonomi asked worried at the sudden change in Tomoyo's expression.

"I… I don't want to stay there… could we just get a new house or something? You know something different…" Tomoyo said trying to change her voice to a more cheery one.

"Just this once, please… I could really use a change of environment" Tomoyo begged mastering all the puppy dog eyes she could master and looking at Sonomi straight in the eye.

"I'll talk to your dad about it… we'll see…" Sonomi said quite taken aback by the way Tomoyo sounded.

---

_Eriol appears on the screen kicking a pebble_

This is Eriol! I surely am unlucky...first the cemetery, _kicks a bigger pebble_ then the party, _kicks a much bigger pebble_ then the hotel suite _kicks a very big pebble_... I just hope my friends won't learn about this _kicks a BOULDER_... WHAT?!? They know?! _Boulder lands somewhere at the backstage_ Maybe I should not go to school...

Things can't get any worse right? I mean... EH?? ... Tomoyo's studying in my school??!!

**Next on Project Engagement: Chapter 3 Schoolmate**

_Read and Review! Adieu!_

How was it? Please review and tell me what you think about this whole mess (",)


	3. Schoolmate

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fiction but the plot is entirely mine as I based it from a story I'm making at the moment though I do want to own kawaii Eriol…

**Chapter 3 – Schoolmate**

"_Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb,_

_Mary had a little lamb whose skin's as white as snow,_

_It followed her to school one day, school one day, school one day_

_It followed her to school one day… lalalalala_

It was already Monday and Eriol is parking his Porsche in the school parking lot. Grabbing his satchel and sheath, his car keys in his pocket he walked his way to his class, 3- A. It was only 6:30 in the morning, still early for anything.

"Ohayou," a familiar voice called out.

"Ohayou," Eriol greeted back to the chestnut haired lad seated a couple of seats from the back settling himself to the seat next to it.

"You're earlier than usual today, Syaoran…" Eriol commented as he arranges a stack of papers at his desk.

"Betsuni…, I just feel like it…" Syaoran said rocking his chair slightly his amber eyes with a certain glitter. If it was of mischief or something that can make anyone roll their eyes in amazement or anything of that sort, Eriol could not tell, but somehow he has a bad feeling that mischief was on its way especially upon the sight of dark haired guy with gray eyes with specks of navy entering the room.

"Ohayou!" the lad greeted. "Eriol, you're early today!" he added as he seated to the chair next to Eriol's.

"What do you mean early? I always come to school early you're the one who's always late. Did you eat something that made you come this early, Yamazaki?" Eriol retorted jokingly.

"_Jitsuwa, meshi janai ne_ (Actually, it's not a food)" Yamazaki said winking at Syaoran who quickly understood well.

"Really? What is it then? I better get you a dose of it everyday so that you won't be a regular customer in detention class…" Eriol smirked.

"You really want to know?" Yamazaki asked with a sly smile. Eriol raised his brows questioningly. He knew this is going to be something bad but does not know what. For years he, Syaoran and Yamazaki have been friends and he have to say that these two are always up to mischief together with three more of their friends who are studying at different schools. Not that he don't mind, really, he likes hanging out with them but through all the fuss he has been into from the last 24 hours of his life makes him want to have a break and think on how to get out from the mess he has gotten himself into.

"What?" Eriol asked.

"Well… I just actually heard word that one of my best chums already has a fiancée and hasn't even told us…" Yamazaki said in a teasing monotonous tone.

Eriol's jaw dropped. He was to say something but no words seem to come out. Yamazaki and Syaoran seem to have noticed but didn't mind but instead smirked and continued.

"_They are enjoying this_." Eriol thought to himself.

"I can't blame Eriol, I heard the girl was a chick… image model of Coralle…" Syaoran added standing up amused at the now unexplainable expression in Eriol's face.

"How did - W-what do you mean fiancée?" Eriol said straightening up, hiding his surprised expression underneath his famous smile.

"Come on, pal. There's no need hiding it to us. News fly fast you know." Yamazaki said placing a hand on Eriol's shoulder.

"No wonder you never court any of the hundreds of girls who are crazy over you…" Syaoran said trying to hold his laughter.

"Like that would last! Believe me, this is just one of my Mom's crazy ideas of ruining my life…" Eriol muttered not happy of the so-called joke. If there's any topic in the world that he wishes not to be opened up, this would be it. And to think that it is actually his friends, the world's worst troublemakers are the one's rubbing it in.

"My, Eriol, it's just an engagement, what's so wrong about that? And to think that Aunt Tamara got you such a pretty chick!" Yamazaki said cutting the joke half-heartedly.

"I think obnoxious brat sounds better on that one…" Eriol pitch in. Just how can he get out of this?

"Her name's Tomoyo, right? I've checked her profile on the internet and she has nice vital statistics…" Syaoran added adding extra emphasis on the word nice.

"…the girl's popular you know got lots of sites on her name and stuff." Syaoran said like as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What makes you so sure?" Eriol asked.

"_BAKA_! We're in the party as well…" Yamazaki said hitting Eriol on the head.

"_Iit-te na_! Could we just please change the topic?" Eriol said a hand on his head.

"Why changed the topic? It isn't everyday a friend got engaged to one of the most sought after models… maybe you should let me date her one time…" Yamazaki said mischievously.

"Yeah right…" Eriol muttered under his breath and walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked his gaze following Eriol's phase.

"Any place from here… I'm so sick hearing about that… that…" Eriol said not having the guts to even mention the topic.

Upon losing sight of Eriol, Yamazaki and Syaoran exchanged high fives in delight and smirked.

"Seems like we'll be having fun for the next weeks…" Syaoran said.

"I agree on that…" Yamazaki said with a rather wicked smile.

---

"Darn… now those guys know as well… I wonder if things could get any worse…" Eriol said to himself, his arms on his neck as he walks along the corridor.

"If I hear or see anything that has to do with yesterday I'll surely be insane…" he said to himself when his vision was blurred by a pile of dark hair and he landed once again on his back. Ouch!

"What the…" he said running a hand on the spot where he landed.

"_Odjosan… daIjobu_?" he asked his back hurting a beat.

"_Gomen- nasai_ I wasn't… _Anta_!" the dark haired girl squealed in surprise.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing here?" Eriol exclaimed once again in disbelief recognizing the girl. Didn't he just swear that one more of anything about yesterday will drive him insane?

"I… no time for that… let's go…" Tomoyo said at the sight of a huge mob coming from one end of the corridor, quickly grabbing Eriol by the hand as they ran of to a plight of stairs.

"_Djoto_! … just what on earth is going on?" Eriol asked as they ran another plight of stairs.

"No time to talk just run!" Tomoyo replied as she rushes to a vacant classroom and shut it close.

She then later takes a peek to see if they have lost sight of the mob and by the realization that they had she gave off a sigh of relief only to realize that she was still holding Eriol's hand which she quickly let go pretending to get her handkerchief.

"Just what was that?" Eriol asked still catching his breath.

"My fans… the moment I got here they have been chasing me like hell…" Tomoyo replied taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Fans? … You're that popular?" Eriol asked in disbelief.

"Y-y-yeah?" Tomoyo said in surprised. What Eriol was saying was surely surprising, for she IS popular… so how come he doesn't know her?

"Anyway, what are you doing here? That uniform…" Eriol asked running a hand on his midnight hair an air of disbelief in his face as he glance at the plaid blue and black skirt, long sleeved white blouse and black jacket with a school logo Tomoyo is wearing… this surely, really, for certain and guaranteed not his day…

"This uniform? My Mom decided that I study here in Tokyo…" Tomoyo started.

"Decided to what?" Eriol asked in surprise.

Tomoyo repeated what she has said. Eriol blinked… he surely wasn't hearing things.

"Your mom decided this? Then… probably…" Eriol said creating a conclusion of his own. Things surely are heading to the worst direction, that he's very much sure of…

"I wish I could pause for a while and analyze things as well you know… but class is about to start and I don't know how to get back… would… you mind…" Tomoyo interrupted quite awkward in asking.

Eriol was about to flinch at the idea when he recalled the threat his mother gave him that morning…

_"Be nice to her… if I heard word that you mistreated your fiancée, I assure you that you shall be dealing with me…"_ Tamara said earlier that morning when Nakuru brought up the topic.

"…No…Yeah… I guess I'll take you to your class… " he said trying his best not to make a face.

Tomoyo on the other hand was surprised at Eriol's reaction. She was actually expecting a short argument or something of the sort but, nope, no such thing.

And so they walked their way to Tomoyo's class without any talk, any laughter or any argument- _the miracle of the century_.

"…I know my way now from here… Thank you…" Tomoyo said upon the sight of the familiar corridor.

"Yeah…" Eriol said simply turning his back as he made his way back to his own department.

"Oh… would you go at the rooftop during lunch?" Tomoyo suddenly called out.

"Huh? O-ok. But why?" Eriol replied looking back.

"No time to tell… later!" Tomoyo said as she ran to her class.

---

"Say, Eriol, are you not coming with us at the cafeteria?" Syaoran asked as Eriol makes his way out of the room during lunch. Most of the students are already piling out of the class to go to the cafeteria in fear of having nothing to fill their tummies.

"No… I have something to work on… I'll just catch up with you guys…" Eriol said as he close the door and head to the rooftop.

By the time he got there, Tomoyo was nowhere to be seen. Just the wind and the metal railings were in sight…yup, no Tomoyo…

"Where on earth is she?" Eriol said in annoyance looking at his watch. It was 12:15, by that time all the food in the cafeteria is gone with the wind leaving nothing for Eriol who was not able to have breakfast that morning due to his mother's sermons.

"Great… just great" he thought to himself.

Deciding that Tomoyo will not come, Eriol was to go downstairs only to surprise Tomoyo who was on the way to the rooftop, a pile of carefully wrapped lunchboxes on her hand.

The stairway being narrow made Tomoyo loose her balance and she nearly slipped. Luckily, Eriol was quick to grab her by the hand and caught one of the two boxes.

"… Are you okay?" Eriol asked trying to balance the lunch box.

"… Yeah… oh no! … The lunch box!" Tomoyo exclaimed upon the realization that one of the lunchboxes actually landed with a "Thug" and broke scattering the intricately made assortment of sushi.

"You're late! By now, the cafeteria has sold out every meal possible!" Eriol exclaimed stepping backwards for Tomoyo to enter.

"Here…" Tomoyo simply said handing him the lunchbox.

"What is this?" Eriol asked looking at her, eyes full of question.

"Isn't it obvious? It's a lunchbox!" Tomoyo retorted.

"I know it's a lunchbox! What is this for?" Eriol asked.

"_BAKA_! … it's your lunch…" Tomoyo said.

"My lunch… _nande_? … ahhh… _moshkashte_ …" Eriol said with a wicked smile.

"Don't get me wrong… my Mom forced me to make it…" Tomoyo said.

"Really… wow… this looks delicious… _dakedo_ …" Eriol said at first with delight then in doubt.

"_Shimpai nai_ I did not poison it…next time I will" Tomoyo assured taking a seat at the edge of the railings by the rooftop.

"… if that's the case then… _Itadakimasu_!" Eriol said eating the assorted Japanese delicacies in the lunchbox.

"_Umai_! (Delicious!)… You're not that bad…" he said in between his gulps.

"Huh?"

"Your cooking is quite better than the other girls here… very unlikely of you though, I have to say…"

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" Tomoyo said with a short glare.

"It's a compliment… such a face, yet a sickening attitude…" Eriol grumbled as he hiccupped from the continuous bites he had.

"If I have such sickening attitude I wouldn't be kind enough to give you this…_Hora_" Tomoyo said tossing to Eriol a bottle of spring water.

"… _a-a-arigato_" Eriol said gulping down the spring water.

"You're such an obnoxious brat… to think that you can well…" Eriol muttered under his breath as he eats some more.

"If I'm an obnoxious brat, you're a perverted jerk…" Tomoyo retorted.

"Why are you so pissed of at me anyway?" Eriol asked.

"…. Because … Like you can do anything about it… _tonikaku_ (Anyway) do you think our parents are serious about this … this… you know… "Tomoyo asked not looking at him in the eye.

"… I don't know… my mom always have these crazy ideas about my life … she can't be serious…" Eriol said still munching on the small feast.

"But what if she is?" Tomoyo asked quite shyly.

"So be it, I guess… At least I won't die of starvation when I get married…how did you learn to cook anyway?" Eriol said finishing the meal.

"I'm quite picky when it comes to my food and my dad is a health freak… since I go on trips every once in a while I decided to experiment on the kitchen…"

"… Aren't you eating?" he asked looking up.

Tomoyo somersaulted by the railing surprising Eriol and shook her head no.

"… I have a lunch meeting by one o'clock…" Tomoyo said running a hand on her hair.

"… I better get going now… I'll be late…" she said walking out of the rooftop.

"I'll go along the way with you… It's almost time for class…thanks for the lunch by the way…" Eriol said awkwardly following Tomoyo down the stairway.

Upon losing sight of Tomoyo Eriol was to head to his class when his way was blocked by a mob of tall lads each with a piercing glare at him.

"Excuse me… but I'm going to be late for class is there anything I can do for you?" Eriol said attempting to walk pass them… to no avail though.

"We hate to be rude to you Eriol-_sempaii_… but what were you doing with Ms. Daidouji at the rooftop?" one of them, Ishii Kanzaki asked.

"I beg your pardon… but what is this all about?" Eriol asked surprised. He recognized most of the guys at the moment.

Most of them were actually quite popular - Reiji Eli, president of the computer club, Aizawa Howard a junior soccer player, Mizuki Kenji photo editor of their school paper, Miyazawa Ryujin of the karate club and a bunch of freshmen, sophomores, juniors and seniors.

"We would like to know what you were doing with Ms. Daidouji at the rooftop…" Reiji Eli stated plainly.

The others nodded in unison giving Eriol a shiver down his spine.

"…Tomoyo? She just gave me lunch… that's all…" Eriol replied quickly.

"Lunch??? Tomoyo?" They all exclaimed in surprised.

"_Masaka_…(Don't tell me…) You and Ms. Daidouji…" Mizuki Kenji stuttered in disbelief.

"Hush now guys…. Tomoyo just…" Eriol started only to arouse more questions.

"You called Ms. Daidouji Tomoyo… what do…" Miyazawa Ryujin said unable to finish as the others asked in surprise as well.

"… I call her Tomoyo because that's her name…" Eriol said taking a step backward as the guys take a step forward him.

"… her mother… yeah… her mother is good friends with my mom as well… that's why she gave me lunch…" he added trying to make himself sound more convincing.

"Are you sure there's nothing else between you and Ms. Daidouji?" Ishii Kanzaki asked. Eriol's stomach flinched by the question remembering the so-called "engagement" their mothers had talked about…

"We're just friends… more of acquaintances actually…" Eriol stated looking at them in the eye trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"_That's not a lie… I just… I just gave them incomplete information…_" he thought to himself. He just couldn't believe the way things are turning out to be.

"That was close…" Ishii Kanzaki said in relief. The others followed suit totally relieved by the idea.

"If that's the case then… can we ask you to please give this to her…" Miyazawa Ryujin asked bowing down as he handed to Eriol a big paper bag.

"_Kore wa_?" Eriol asked as he took the bag looking at its contents. It was full of neatly sealed envelopes addressed to Tomoyo…

"_Oh-o_…" he thought at the realization.

"_Onegai-shimas_ (We beg of you)" they all said in chorus much to Eriol's surprise.

"I… I'll see… excuse me for now…" Eriol said as he walks his way to class. He couldn't believe what those guys just asked him a while ago.

"So now I'm a mailman?" he said to himself looking at the paper bag in total confusion.

---

"Mr. Brown where are we?" Tomoyo asked as she steps out of the car after her lunch meeting. She need not have to return to school that day as she was excused by her mother and so was to be taken home to take a rest for the next wave of classes but she wasn't home or at least she thought. Instead of the three- story manor adorned with a beautiful garden of lavenders and lilies which they have purchased two days ago she was in another huge cream manor with an enchanting landscape.

"Mrs. Daidouji wishes me to take you here today… I better get going now Ms. Tomoyo, I still have some errands to attend to…" Mr. Brown said as he excused himself back onto the car and left.

"_Djoto_!" Tomoyo said in an attempt to question Mr. Brown but was unsuccessful as Mr. Brown was already miles away.

"I'll just have to enter the front door I guess…" Tomoyo shrugged as she knocked at the huge oak door with beautiful carvings in it. The door opened quite a couple of inches and Tomoyo stepped in only to be surprised once again.

"_Okairinasai_ Tomoyo-_ojosama!_ (Welcome home Ms. Tomoyo!)" a dozen maids greeted as she entered.

"What the…" Tomoyo said much to herself as she looked around.

"You're home already, Tomoyo-chan…" she heard a familiar voice greet her. She looks up at the stairway and saw her Aunt Tamara her blonde hair tied in a bun, a black trench coat covering her body.

"Aunt Tamara, where's Mom? What's the meaning of this?" Tomoyo asked in confusion.

"Oh… hasn't Sonomi told you?" Tamara asked placing a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Told me what?" Tomoyo asked.

"Why…" Tamara started only to be interrupted by the appearance of Eriol still in his school uniform.

"What is it Mom? Mrs. Drew told me to go here…" Eriol inquired as soon as he entered.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he exclaimed upon the sight of Tomoyo once again.

"Don't ask me… I myself don't know…" Tomoyo retorted.

"Sshhhh… that's not the way you talk to your fiancé, Eriol!" Tamara hushed. The two shut their mouths. Tamara smiled in victory.

"So, what do you think of this house?" Tamara asked changing the topic.

---

_Tomoyo appears out of nowhere and pulls out a chair and takes a seat_

Hi! Tomoyo here. I just can't believe my mom, she is so impossible-just like me. I guess that's how Amamiya women really are - stubborn to the last bone... but wait! What is this contract I'm hearing? I'm signing no contract!

Blackmail??... No way! I'm not going to give the engagement a shot...

**Next Chapter on Project Engagement: Housemate: Signed and Sealed**

_Read and Review! Adieu!_

Sai-chan: That's all for now… please review (",)


	4. Signed and Sealed

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fiction but the plot is entirely mine as I based it from a story I'm making at the moment though I do want to own kawaii Eriol…

**Chapter 4 – Signed and Sealed**

"It's quite lovely…" Tomoyo commented looking at the castle-like walls adorned with metal candelabras and mirrors giving it a rustic yet sophisticated feel.

"I thought so too…" Tamara replied pleased with Tomoyo's comment as she makes her way up the stairs.

"Well… don't just stand there, come on, we don't have much time…" she said surprising the two who quickly followed suit still wondering what's going on.

"She's here," Tamara said opening a white French door at the corner of the hall ajar.

"Thanks Tam please let her in…" Sonomi replied settling her teacup at the coffee table.

"We'll leave you two now," Tamara said as she motioned Tomoyo to enter the room.

---

The moment Tomoyo steps into the room, she felt herself totally bathe in white. The walls, the ceilings, the carpet and even the curtains of the white paneled windows are all white.

At the right and left side of the room are white paneled doors and at another side was a beautiful glass door overlooking the beautiful landscape outside.

By the very center of the room is a glass coffee table with two white seats, her mother seating on one.

"Hi dear, how was school?" Sonomi asked looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Hi Mom, it was far from normal I guess… I suddenly had a lunch meeting and was given the whole day off instead…"Tomoyo said walking to her mother and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Would you like some cake to go with your tea? It's strawberry shortcake, your favorite," Sonomi asked placing a slice of strawberry shortcake in a small plate.

"Yes, please," Tomoyo replied uncertain of the direction of their conversation as she watches her mother pour her some tea in a refined manner.

"Milk tea…" Tomoyo started.

"… With no sugar" Sonomi finished for her with a smile as she handed Tomoyo her teacup.

"Thank you" Tomoyo replied as she took a sip of her tea.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" she asked deciding there's no better way to find out than ask herself.

"Oh, nothing… just your little engagement with Eriol, that's all…" Sonomi said good naturedly that Tomoyo almost choked her tea.

"Excuse me" Tomoyo said dabbing her lips with the napkin she was holding, a stern expression on her beautiful face.

"I though I already told you that I hate that guy," she said ready to start an argument.

"I know, but you can't hate him just because of a simple incident" Sonomi reasoned taking another sip of her tea.

"Mom, hate him or not I don't want to be engaged, I'm only!"

"Your dad and I are just concerned about your future"

"My future? What about my future?" Tomoyo repeated not buying her mother's reasons.

"We just don't want you to make a mistake…" Sonomi reasoned once again.

"Don't you think this is much of a mistake you're doing?" Tomoyo shot back steam slowly starting to come out of her head.

"Your dad and I have thought about it already… why not give it a try?"

"You guys have thought about it, why didn't you ask me then? It is my future after all we're talking about…this is so absurd!" Tomoyo retorted slamming her hands on the table.

"Okay, calm down… I admit it was wrong on our part not to have asked your opinion…" Sonomi started calming Tomoyo.

"Definitely" Tomoyo said crossing her arms.

"But…" Sonomi said cutting Tomoyo, looking at her straight in the eye.

"But, as your parents we have the right to be concerned about your welfare. We've already made arrangements, we can't just turn back. Why not give it a shot?" Sonomi said quite firmly.

"Arrangements? What arrangements?" Tomoyo repeated questioningly.

"Why not try to be Eriol's fiancée for… say, 7 months?" Sonomi asked ignoring Tomoyo's previous question.

"Wait a second… are you telling me to waste 7 months being with a major jerk?" Tomoyo said in total disbelief. For her the statement is like her parents asking her to jump off a cliff.

"A jerk?" Why Eriol's such a gentleman, even your dad approves of him," Sonomi said surprised by the way Tomoyo addressed Eriol.

"Dad approves of him?" Tomoyo repeated surprise. Surely she was hearing things.

"Why, he's very polite and well mannered!"

"You're joking," Tomoyo said reclining on the chair.

"No, I'm not… to tell you the truth among our possible choices, he's our first choice. He's into horseback riding, soccer, fencing and skiing. Not only that, he's also a very good writer and musician, he plays the piano and is a composer… plus he's on top of his class." Sonomi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, you want me to go gaga over a jerk just because he's into sports, music and books, is that it?" Tomoyo bluntly stated.

"We just want you to have the best,"

"Mom, this conversation is heading nowhere… you know that," Tomoyo said standing up.

"I know, that's why I'm settling this in the most civilized way as possible. And I want you young lady to get back on your seat and listen to what I have to say," Sonomi said in that authoritative tone once again giving Tomoyo the shivers as she returns to her seat.

"I'll go straight to the point now, give the arrangement a shot, if in 7 months it doesn't work then it's over, here I even prepared a contract for this," Sonomi said in a business-like manner as she pulled out a neatly typed document.

"You actually prepared a contract?" Tomoyo said in disbelief.

"_They can't be serious_" she thought to herself.

"Just to be sure that you won't run away or go against the terms agreed upon," Sonomi said tucking a stray strand of hair to her ear.

"What makes you so sure that I'll sign it?" Tomoyo asked crossing her brows slightly.

"Well… if you don't then I'm afraid we'll have to cancel your credit cards and shut your social life down and have a dozen body guards tail you 24/7," Sonomi said in a syrupy voice.

"You can't be serious," Tomoyo uttered, stunned by what she just heard.

"Is this blackmail?" she asked not believing that she was actually losing an argument.

"Something like that, I'm afraid. Now will you be a good girl and sign the contract, cause if you do, then I promise you that you won't be tailed down by body guards like you always wanted to and we'll take care of your credit card…" Sonomi replied impishly.

"What will I be doing during those 7 months?" Tomoyo asked suddenly trying to reconsider the idea. If there's one thing she hates more in the world than Eriol, that would be a dozen body guards running after everywhere she goes.

"Nothing much, really, just some domestic training, soirees, more of befriending the lad actually, we've everything else, you'll just have to comply with what we have in store for you guys, nothing that you'd resent" Sonomi said.

"That's all?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, that's all there is, But then I would require you not to deny the arrangement to others" Sonomi said crossing her fingers at the back.

"Fine, I'll sign it." Tomoyo said taking a pen from her purse and signing the contract.

"Good then. I'm so happy you see things our way," Sonomi said clapping her hands together in delight,

---

"NO! N-O, no!" Eriol said crossing his arms. They were in another room, this time in a totally blue one with a white couch at the center.

"I'm not signing any paper agreeing to this stupid set-up for 7 months, this is crazy!" he said shaking his head no upon his mother's proposal similar to that of Tomoyo's.

"Come on, Tomoyo is such a nice girl, she's very smart and is into a lot of things. And don't you find her very pretty?" Tamara asked trying to calm her son's wild temper.

"She may be pretty but I hate her attitude, she's but an obnoxious brat!" Eriol blurted out.

"Now, Eriol you can't just turn me down now. We may have been way too rash, but then at least you can give it a shot or something," Tamara started.

"Does Tomoyo know about this?" Eriol asked.

"I leave that matter to Sonomi, but right now I want you to agree…otherwise…" Tamara sweetly stated.

"Otherwise?" Eriol asked.

"Otherwise... let's see… I have to cancel all your credit cards… take all your extra-curricular activities … and confiscate your car and mobile phone…" Tamara said in a sing-song manner.

"You're not serious are you?' Eriol said shocked.

"I'm afraid I am. Sonomi and I have already made arrangements, we just can't let it slip without you two trying. Like seven months would hurt," Tamara said.

---

_a grumpy Tomoyo appears on the screen_

It's me again! Tomoyo. I can't believe this! Now I'm actually required to stay in one roof with that Eriol!

Just what will I do if he attacks me?? What? He has no courage to do so? Thank goodness... but still I hate this arrangement!! Now what will I do?

**Up next: Chapter 5 of Project Engagement: Housemate: First Night**

_Read and Review! Adieu!_


	5. Housemate First Night

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fiction but the plot is entirely mine as I based it from a story I'm making at the moment though I do want to own kawaii Eriol…

I'm so sorry for messing up with the names, I myself am surprised by the way things went out, crosses arms to think… I have the strangest feeling my computer is strange…

**Chapter 5 – Housemate: First Night**

Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't believe their eyes what happened the moment they have signed the contract. Much to their surprise what they have believed to be a wall is but a cloth divider. They were way much surprised when the cloth divider was removed revealing the room next to it.

"What the…" Eriol started.

"What on earth is going on?" Tomoyo blurted out.

"Well, starting today, you two will be living under the same roof and this is going to be your room…" Sonomi stated as she stands up rushing to Tamara as they exchange high fives like as if they are eighteen year olds.

"WHAT???" the two exclaimed in a mixture of disbelief and surprise.

"What do you mean we'll be living under the same roof?" Eriol asked as he watches the maids arrange the room.

"Domestic training is part of the contract and living together is the best way for such," Tamara said waving the contract in joy.

Tomoyo jaws dropped open then closed again.

"But what if… what if he attacks me??" she blurted out.

"Hey, watch it!" Eriol exclaimed feeling undignified.

"Don't worry… he doesn't have the courage to do so…" Tamara replied with a laugh.

"Mom!" Eriol exclaimed. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"A bathroom will be dividing your room… see…" Sonomi said pointing at a number of construction workers who are then starting to do their work at the middle of the room.

"We're going to be late Tam, anyway, the rooms won't be finished till about the day after tomorrow so you'll be sharing the guestroom at the third floor as the other rooms aren't furnished yet… Mrs. Drew will keep watch of you to see if you comply with the contract, she'll be here tomorrow afternoon. I'll be sending the other terms later this evening," Sonomi said glancing at her watch as she grabs her purse together with Tamara.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked her gazed fixed on Sonomi and Tamara who are set to walk out of the door.

"Tam and I have a flight to Paris to catch up to… we have some… um… business to take care of… now you take good care of yourself and be a nice fiancée okay?" Sonomi said as she kisses Tomoyo on the forehead.

"What?" Tomoyo said as she watches her mother exit the room with Tamara. She somehow wonders if she was dreaming, for surely if it was a dream she would have died just to wake up from it…

---

"Now what?" Tomoyo asked blankly looking at Eriol for an answer.

"Don't ask me! Like I know!" Eriol said walking out of the room as well.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked running after Eriol who made his way downstairs.

"Out! Away from this house, away from mom, and most especially away from YOU!" Eriol said with a glare at Tomoyo a finger pointing at her.

"Wait a second, mister. I think you're forgetting something, YOU… signed a stupid contract-meaning you're my fiancée you can't just leave me here" Tomoyo said crossing her arms.

"What do you want me to do, play house with you? Well, guess what? I will not… I'm out of here!" Eriol said as he walks out of the house.

Tomoyo could feel her blood rising to her brain. No way is she going to let somebody just turn his back on her. Especially under these circumstances they are into.

"Don't turn your back on me you jerk! You sound like as if the whole thing is my fault!" she said running after Eriol, blocking his way.

"If you did not enter my life in the first place, it wouldn't have been a complete mess!" Eriol exclaimed,

"Like you didn't mess up mine! The nerve of you…" Tomoyo started, but before she could say anything else, she felt her surroundings becoming blurred and her sweat becoming cold, she didn't have enough time to think or scream as she fainted…

"Tomoyo!" Eriol screamed as he grabs Tomoyo by the hand before she falls completely.

---

"You don't like onions?" Tomoyo asked as she watches Eriol remove the onions of their Hawaiian deluxe pizza. Two hours ago they were cursing each other like there is no tomorrow and for some strange reason in the middle of their argument Tomoyo fell asleep and fainted much to Eriol's dismay.

It was 8:30 in the evening and the two of them are still wearing their uniforms and munching on some pizza and chocolate sundae at the bed of the guestroom at the third floor. They are there upon the realization that the house doesn't have any furniture except the kitchen and that most of the lighting system isn't yet installed except for the said room which they suspect is their mothers' wicked plot. The construction workers in their room have left already and are to return the following morning to resume their work.

They were much startled by the turn out of events that they didn't bicker at all, just eating pizza while listening to Tomoyo's Discman. It was much of a miracle Tomoyo actually lent Eriol one of her earphones.

They're completely stuck with each other, that's for sure.

"Yeah…" Eriol replied.

"So, let me get this straight, we both stupidly signed a stupid contract agreeing to become each other's fiancée in exchange of our credit cards, our social life, and our life as a whole, is that right?" Eriol asked as he took another bite of his pizza.

"That… is stupidly right, and just a couple of hours ago you were to walk out only to be stopped when I fell asleep out of the blue…" Tomoyo said sipping her soda.

"Which I suspect is because of a sleeping pill in the tea your mom gave you," Eriol continued.

"I can't believe this. I really, really, really hate you to the extent I could have sworn I'll put a curse on you but now, I can't bring out even a single bit of emotion out of me… this is so funny, so funny I could have lied flat on my stomach laughing…" Tomoyo said confusion painted all over her face, she still feels groggy and somehow her vision is a little blurred.

"Still groggy?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah, just a bit…" Tomoyo replied lying on a pillow.

"Well, we got ourselves into this so I guess we'll just have to deal with it… to the crazy idea," Eriol said as he raises his paper cup for a toast.

"Very ridiculous indeed," Tomoyo said as she raises her cup as well.

"Cheers!" they both said as they drank down their soda.

"I guess we'll be buying stuff for the house tomorrow after school, it's a good thing classes are out early," Eriol said grabbing another pizza.

"Our mothers are impossible…" Tomoyo said to herself.

"Just what did I get myself to?" Eriol said his jaws dropped open.

"Hell," Tomoyo answered.

"We better clean this up now, we still have school tomorrow," Tomoyo said placing the empty pizza box and cleaning up what has been their dinner.

"I found a clean pair of pajamas and uniforms at the cabinet near the window, you can hit the shower first if you want," she said as she makes sure no crumbs were left on the bed, trying to stand up straight.

"There's a towel and grooming kit in my satchel you can make use of it as well," she added.

"What about you?" Eriol asked as he took the towel and grooming kit from Tomoyo's bag in the dresser.

"I have a spare," Tomoyo replied putting on her earphones once again.

---

"You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Eriol instructed as soon as Tomoyo steps out of the bathroom drying her hair wearing a pair of white pajamas.

"Will you be comfortable on the couch?" Tomoyo asked as she combs her hair looking at Eriol through the mirror. The bath surely did great help in bringing her to her senses a bit.

"I'll be fine" Eriol simply said working on something on his laptop.

Upon fixing herself, Tomoyo pulled out a notebook and started to write.

"What are you writing?" Eriol asked looking up from his laptop.

"Just a log of today's absurdities, and of course the things we have to deal with tomorrow… this will surely be the longest seven months of our life…" Tomoyo stated not taking her eyes away from what she is writing.

"I have to agree on that one," Eriol said.

"_Oyasumi_ (Good night)"

_"Oyasumi_ (Good night)"

---

_Eriol runs all over the set with a chirpy Nakuru running after him_

Eriol here. Our mothers _pant_ are impossible. Now _pant_ I cannot even have a peaceful weekend, Just _pan_t what is that get-along idea anyway?

Never mind, I have a soccer practice to attend to... WHAT??? Mom canceled everything...

I really have to make a mental note that mothers are impossible

**Next on Project Engagement: Hectic, heck what will we do now?**

_Read and review! Adieu --_

Sai-chan: That's all for now, I promise to update soon so please review!!! (",) Ukari-chan, Yunali, Seida-310, AoA-Kagome-AoA and to all the reviewers, Arigatou Gozaimasta


	6. Hectic, heck what will they do now?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fiction but the plot is entirely mine as I based it from a story I'm making at the moment though I do want to own kawaii Eriol…

I'm so sorry for the late update, I had a summer training at school and it has taken up most of my time, please do keep up the reviews and I promise to update as soon as possible ,

**Chapter 6 – Hectic, heck what will they do now?**

"_Ohayou_! "a melodious voice greeted as Eriol walk down the stairs wearing a green turtleneck sweater and brown slacks.

"_Ohayou_!" he greeted back stifling a yawn, his left hand rubbing his eyes, the other holding his reading glasses.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning and he had a good night sleep in his room.

Four days after they have signed what he and Tomoyo referred to as the "stupid contract" they had to hurry after school to finish the house and to work on their school work and photo shoots as well. Last night, they were finally finished working on most of the rooms except for the library and Eriol has to admit that Tomoyo did a pretty good job in choosing the furniture that will match the house, but he was stubborn and proud, and he did not even want to agree that Tomoyo did more than good in decorating his room.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Tomoyo asked looking up from the morning paper she was reading. She was by the veranda and the morning autumn sun highlighted her face's features and her pale complexion. She was wearing an off-shoulder white dress, white- strappy sandals and matching black earrings and choker. She was as expressionless as usual but Eriol didn't mind, like that wasn't new, if Tomoyo wasn't expressionless she would be furious over something he did or failed to do, the only time she didn't actually argued with him was on their first night at the house for she was totally groggy, that's it, no more no less.

As of Eriol, he could say that he was pretty much like Tomoyo, they are both trying to comply with the contract as professional as possible, she does her part and he does his, though they still strangle each other with their smart retorts - which is nothing but normal.

"Y-y-yes," Eriol stuttered for no reason as he takes a seat on the breakfast table and looks down on his plate. He stifled a laugh. Tomoyo looked up amused by the unpredictable expression in Eriol's face.

"It's blueberry pancakes, I thought it would be fun to have them in the shape of animals," Tomoyo said as if to answer Eriol's thoughts as she sip her tea. Just as she was to raise her cup, Eriol caught sight of an undeniably genuine smile on her lips startling him.

_Tomoyo smiling?_ He has to be dreaming. And the smile was then hidden by the rim of her cup.

"_Itadakimasu_" Eriol said as he pours some syrup over his pancakes. He could not help but give off a light laugh, if it was because of the idea of Tomoyo smiling or his pancakes in the form of small rabbits, horses and butterflies he doesn't know, he just laughed.

"_Dostano_? (What's wrong?)" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing, I'm just quite amused," Eriol said with a laugh as he bites the ears of the rabbit.

"It's been years since I had ones like this," he admitted. Tomoyo shrugged with a smile at the thought.

"What would you like for lunch today? Steak? Curry? Salmon? Pescadore? Pasta?" she asked pouring some milk on a fruit bowl and placing it across Eriol's plate.

Eriol raised a questioning pair of brows.

"Pancakes alone is not nutritious enough for breakfast, have a fruit bowl afterwards," Tomoyo answered as she eats hers as well.

"_Oniichan_!" a bright voice called out surprising Eriol as slender arms hugged him by the neck, almost choking him.

"_Hisashiburi_, Nakuru-_san_, (it's been a while, Nakuru)" Tomoyo greeted with a nod.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Yes please. So how is my brother doing as your fiancée? You two seem to be getting along well," Nakuru commented taking a seat. Eriol almost spurted out his tea taken aback by the question. Tomoyo's expression remained cool on the other hand.

"He's quite a handful, I had to readjust my whole schedule just to adapt to his lifestyle," Tomoyo said without batting an eyelash.

"Excuse me, like what did you have to adjust in your schedule?" Eriol retorted. Nakuru sweat drop. She could feel trouble coming her way.

"For your information mister, I always had to keep an eye on you so you won't leave the TV on when you fall asleep and that you keep track of your time when you spend too much time on the computer," Tomoyo said in a matter-of-fact tone. Eriol's forehead creased.

"I've skipped a number of fencing practice just to drive you to your photo shoots, mind you. You're not the only one who has to readjust one's schedule," settling his teacup.

"Are you telling me to be grateful that you drive me to my photo shoots?" Tomoyo said crossing her arms.

"No, and are you telling me to be grateful for keeping watch of me when I leave the TV unattended?" Eriol retorted.

"No, what I'm saying is you're much of a child that you can't look after yourself," Tomoyo snapped back.

"I give the same statement to you. You're much of a child you can't even go out alone," Eriol said with a smirk.

"So now I'm a child,"

"You started it,"

"Well, if I am a child, don't you think it is childish on your part to snap back?!"

"Like starting nonsense argument isn't childish!"

"FINE! I'm childish! Are you happy now?" Tomoyo glared.

"Mighty glad I am. Now, if you'd please excuse me I have a soccer practice to prepare to," Eriol said with a smirk as he stood from his seat putting on his reading glasses.

"I have to go myself, I have a photo shoot in an hour and a half," Tomoyo said standing up.

"Wait a second!" Nakuru called out slamming her hands on the table and knocking her teacup stopping the two on their tracks. She couldn't believe how impossible the two individuals in front of her are. One moment they seem perfectly normal the next they've become aliens lost in Pluto.

"No one's going to soccer practice or photo shoots, you hear me? You two will go back to your seats and listen to what I have to say," she demanded in a scary angry voice. Eriol looked at Nakuru. He never heard her freak out this will probably be the first time he will.

"And why should I?" Eriol demanded not giving in to Nakuru's slight outburst.

"Because of this…" Nakuru said pulling up a neatly typed document from the satchel she brought with her.

"And what on earth is that?" Tomoyo asked her hands on her hips.

"This is your schedule for the whole day, Mom had me drop by to give this to you guys," Nakuru said as she sits back in her chair.

"Schedule? What schedule?" Eriol asked in confusion as he walks back to his chair. Tomoyo followed suit as she had one of the maids clear the table.

"In case you have forgotten, the contract you two have signed has entitled certain tasks upon your shoulders to make sure that you would most certainly exert an effort in making such an arrangement work out. And asides from the seven months domestic training, our mothers thought that you guys are to spend some time together every weekend to become closer," Nakuru reminded.

"But I have a photo shoot today and Eriol has soccer practice, we can't practically cancel everything just because of such. Besides I'm already sick of seeing him 24/7," Tomoyo said in total annoyance.

"Well, guess what?" Nakuru said looking at Eriol and Tomoyo in the eye.

"Your photo shoots and soccer practice has already been cancelled, Mom has already taken care of it, so you guys now have to go as instructed here," Nakuru said placing the document at the breakfast table.

"She cancelled everything???" Eriol exclaimed, his eyes not blinking as he stared at the document in front of him.

"Yes, she did. And if I were you, I would just comply if you don't want to be reprimanded accordingly. I have to go I still have some things to attend to. Oh, and make sure you follow as instructed, they're having you watched. Bye!" Nakuru said disappearing from the veranda before Tomoyo and Eriol could even start a litany of complaints.

Today was surely not their day once again.

---

"What do you think of this one?" Tomoyo asked scrutinizing a dark blue long sleeved polo as she shows it to Eriol who was by the boutique's lounge reading a book. They were at the mall and have gone shopping after watching a movie just as instructed in the schedule brought by Nakuru that very morning. They could have just gone their own ways but from Nakuru's last reminder, they knew better than mess up with the situation, they would just have to get over things as quick as possible. And so far things are going out pretty smoothly asides from the every 5 minutes argument they always have.

"What's that for?" Eriol asked looking up as he adjusted his glasses at the brim of his nose.

"Nothing, just an addition to your wardrobe, I think it looks quite nice," Tomoyo said as she examined the sleeves carefully.

"And since when have you been interested in my wardrobe?" Eriol asked looking at Tomoyo, closing the book he was reading.

"Well, we've been shopping for more than four hours and I just thought that you haven't bought anything for yourself yet." Tomoyo commented. The truth was she was quite surprise at the endurance of the lad catching up with her shopping spree without any complain, he just followed her, helped her with her shopping bags and let her be as he reads a book in the boutique's lounge and she felt kind of guilty for enjoying herself with Eriol tailing her silently.

"I'm not that interested in such," Eriol simply said returning to the book he is reading.

"Try it on," Tomoyo insisted as she took the book away from Eriol and shoved him to one of the dressing rooms.

When Eriol went out of the dressing room, Tomoyo gave him one scrutinizing look. Eriol looked at her blankly as if to ask her opinion.

"Hmm…" Tomoyo said as she walked near him tousling his hair a bit and opening the first button of the shirt.

"Perfect" she finally said as she removed Eriol's reading glasses.

Eriol blinked. He was lingering the smell of Tomoyo's hair when he heard her comment. Her hair smelled of plum blossoms, _sweet_.

"We'll take it, miss. Just include it to the other articles we bought," he heard Tomoyo say as she gets her purse.

Eriol shuddered grateful that Tomoyo did not saw him startled, shoving the thoughts about plum blossoms aside.

"_I'm just hungry, that's all_" he thought to himself.

"Shall we go get a bite? I'm quite hungry," Tomoyo asked as they walk out from the boutique.

"I guess so," Eriol said simply with a shrug.

They then found themselves in a cafeteria having some lasagna.

"Their lasagna is quite good," Tomoyo commented.

"Yeah" Eriol agreed as he finishes his meal.

"You've bought quite a handful here," Eriol said staring at the parcels Tomoyo has bought placed in one chair.

"Would you want me to help you carry them later?" Tomoyo said taking another bite of her lasagna.

"No need to, I'm used to long shopping sprees with my Mom," Eriol replied drinking his soda.

"So, you go out with your Mom a lot?" Tomoyo said starting a conversation.

"Kind of, she always has me and Nakuru tag along with her. Naturally, Nakuru enjoys shopping and stuff," Eriol said.

"Don't you?" Tomoyo asked looking at him.

"I enjoy it in a way that it is a means for me to spend some time with my Mom once in a while, she can be very demanding though" Eriol said looking around the cafeteria. It was a beautiful English inspired one with quaint metal candelabras and a homey atmosphere.

"You're right on that one," Tomoyo agreed.

"Who could have thought that I would be spending the 12th of November, a Saturday at the mall?" he said as he glances at their schedule for the day.

"We're almost through, do you still have any store in mind before we go home?" he asked looking up at Tomoyo.

"It's the 12th of November?" Tomoyo asked startled.

"Y-yeah… why?" Eriol replied surprised by the change in Tomoyo's expression. It was a mixture of surprise, sadness and … pain?

"Let's go!" Tomoyo said grabbing Eriol by the arm.

"Go where?" Eriol asked as he quickly grabs their parcels and placed a number of bills by the table as he try to catch up with Tomoyo's pace.

"_Hayaku_ (hurry)" was Tomoyo lone reply as they head to the car.

---

"Just where are we going?" Eriol asked as he followed Tomoyo walk out of the car in a hurry a bundle of lilies in one hand.

Tomoyo did not reply she was way too caught up with her thoughts to answer back. She did not even mind that she is not wearing her trench coat through the cold autumn wind.

"Hey!" Eriol exclaimed trying to control his temper as Tomoyo turned at a corner.

"Just what has gotten in to her? One moment she was crazy over shopping and now she's as silent as a mute!" Eriol thought to himself.

Before Eriol realizes it, they were in the cemetery by the river.

"A graveyard?" Eriol said to himself as he walks to where Tomoyo is.

"Just what is the idea? It's already five in the afternoon, don't tell me you want to go ghost hunting?" Eriol snapped annoyed. Tomoyo did not reply once again, she knelt down at a gravestone and removed some of the dried leaves that have covered it.

"_Hisashiburi, okaasan_. (It's been a while, Mother)" he heard Tomoyo whisper as she place the lilies carefully by the grave.

"_Okaasan_?" Eriol repeated his eyes widened in surprise.

---

_shows Eriol without his glasses standing at a graveyard fallen leaves flying everywhere_

This is me Eriol. Now I'm confused... did I just heard Tomoyo say _"Hisashiburi desu ne, okasaan"_ to a grave? But what about Aunt Sonomi?

Is that tears I just saw... Oh-o...

**Next on Project Engagement**, the gaki spills it all on **Chapter 7: Secrets by the Grave**

_Read and review! Adieu!_

Sai-chan: I repeat, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!


	7. Secrets by the Grave

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fiction but the plot is entirely mine as I based it from a story I'm making at the moment though I do want to own kawaii Eriol...   
  
I finally got to update, I checked my notebook and realized that my plot would take about 27 or so chapters... my, I still have 20 or so to go... please do keep on RnR...  
  
MINNA SAN, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASTA!  
  
Chapter 7 – Secrets by the Grave  
  
"Hisashiburi, okaasan. (It's been a while, Mother)" he heard Tomoyo whisper as she place the lilies carefully by the grave.  
  
"Okaasan?" Eriol repeated in surprise kneeling besides Tomoyo. Her head was bent and utter silence enveloped them. Eriol looked at Tomoyo and realized that her eyes were watery as she looked at the gravestone. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts and for a moment Eriol has no idea what to do.  
  
"In loving memory of Lauren Whitehall, her heart and her passion shall never be forgotten by the people she loves, especially by her loving daughter Tomoyo..." Eriol read the encryptions by the grave.  
  
"But isn't Aunt Sonomi your Mom?" Eriol asked totally confused.  
  
"....She is my Mom... My step mom..." Tomoyo said holding back her tears.  
  
"What?" Eriol exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"I was four years old back then... when... when things between my Mom and Dad's sweet relationship have become sour and they both struggled to win custody over me... naturally as I am still a minor I was put into the custody of my Mom. She was a super model, a great one and I really look up on her... but... but when she and Dad divorced she started to get depressed and everything..." Tomoyo said running a hand on the gravestone.  
  
Eriol on the other hand remained still and watched Tomoyo, uncertain of what to say or do.  
  
"The next thing I know she was pale and weak, at times I would find her throwing-up taking one medication after another. If not she would be crying engrossed with her thoughts. I really don't know what to do, I was just a kid," Tomoyo stated fighting back her tears but to no avail.  
  
"One day I learned from my teacher that flowers can brighten up someone's day, so I broke my piggy bank and bought some lilies for mom. I just wanted to see her smile... I just wanted to hear her sing her lullabies again... I just wanted to have her back..." Tomoyo continued tears now sipping from the edge of her eyes.  
  
"But I guess, I arrived way too late... when I arrived an ambulance was already taking her away... "  
  
"Gomen, I shouldn't be putting my worries out on you, especially not my past. You can go home now if you want, I'll just take a cab on my way home" Tomoyo said rubbing her eyes as more tears fall from her eyes.  
  
She closed her eyes, she heard footsteps over some withered leaves, and she supposes it was Eriol walking away. She didn't care she just wanted to think.  
  
Much to her surprise a cloak was wrapped over her.  
  
"No, I'll stay. Don't mind me," Eriol said simply as he seats besides Tomoyo. Tomoyo stared at him her eyes still wet from tears.  
  
"I'm such a brat, I cannot even stop my tears, I want to forget but I always keep on dreaming of her," Tomoyo said as she rubs her eyes once again.  
  
"Here...You should not hold back your tears, you can't forget because you can never do so... she's your mom after all – she is a part of you... and will always will" Eriol said handing Tomoyo his handkerchief.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened and more tears welled up in her eyes as she blindly reached out for Eriol and cried on his shoulders. He need not have to say more, he just has to let her cry everything out- the pain, the loneliness, the empty feeling, everything and he silently stroke her hair as the autumn wind blows softly as the sun sets in the muted silence.  
  
---  
  
"Arigatou" Tomoyo whispered as she took a sip of her hot chocolate at a distant fast food chain. Her eyes were still swollen from all the crying she did but she looks more at ease and relaxed than before.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Eriol asked as he drinks his chocolate as well.  
  
"Way much better I suppose... thank you" she said shyly.  
  
"When I was seven my dad met Sonomi and she loves me like as if I was her own, they soon married and we kind of started a new life. She cannot bear a child and she gave me all the love she could have given to her own, and I do love her," Tomoyo said looking out at the window.  
  
"That is where we first met, remember?" Eriol said looking at the street where he once chased a thief who snatched Tomoyo's bag.  
  
"I was just kind of wondering... why did you hit me when I gave you your bag back then?" Eriol asked curiously at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, that... in my purse was my mom's only memento for me, it was a pair of cross earrings... it fell on the river when... when you chased the thief..." Tomoyo said hesitant about the details.  
  
"I'm sorry," Eriol said realizing the importance of such memento.  
  
"I'm the one who should be apologizing, you were just helping me and yet I threw all sorts of retorts at you and everything," Tomoyo said reassuringly as she shook her head.  
  
"I guess it just wants me to let go..." she whispered looking out at the window once again.  
  
---  
  
"Where are you going? Dinner is almost ready," Tomoyo asked as Eriol walks out of the house his car keys in hand.  
  
"I... I need to work on something with Shaoran. I'll be home before dinner, bye!" Eriol said quickly as he close the door before Tomoyo could say anything more.  
  
Just then the phone rang and Tomoyo hurriedly answered it.  
  
"Moshi- moshi ... Shaoran-san? Eriol went out just a couple of minutes ago he said he needs to work on something with you... you don't? What? But he said he's going to see you... I'll tell him... thank you... Dya" she said hanging up her face bewildered.  
  
"Anything wrong Ms. Tomoyo?" Mrs. Drew said entering the hall. She was an elderly woman in her late fifties with gray hair and square spectacles that fall at the bridge of her nose covering her olive green eyes. She came a couple of days ago and has been keeping watch of her and Eriol very well.  
  
"Eriol said he's going out to see Shaoran-san but Shaoran-san called a while ago searching for Eriol. I asked if they were going out today but Shaoran-san said no as he is in Niigata," Tomoyo said confused as she reclines on the cream sofa n the living room.  
  
"Perhaps it is something urgent. Shall I have the table ready?" Mrs. Drew suggested.  
  
"I guess so, I'll just wait for him to come back, it's only 6:30 anyway," Tomoyo said taking a magazine from the rack and skimming its pages.  
  
"It looks like it's going to rain today," Mrs. Drew commented looking out at the huge paneled window by the living room with royal blue drapes held by white tassels.  
  
"Yeah," Tomoyo said looking at the window as well, uncertainty in her voice. She wondered if Eriol brought an umbrella with him.  
  
Mrs. Drew then excused herself and Tomoyo was left alone by the living room. She can't concentrate on the magazine she is reading as her mind was preoccupied by something else.  
  
The graveyard... the autumn wind...Eriol's shoulders... her tears... everything... everything was fresh in her memory...  
  
She could not believe that she actually told her bitter childhood to Eriol. She expected Eriol to laugh at her for being yet another obnoxious brat instead he comforted her in a way a friend would do to another friend. He let her cry till she no longer feels like crying, he merely listened to her muffled sobs and her sufferings. And she felt better... she even felt way much better when he said that she could not forget her mom because she could never forget as she is a part of who she is.  
  
By the realization of such she found herself falling asleep as the rain started to pour outside...  
  
---  
  
Eriol walks in wearing his pajamas and a white handkerchief on one hand  
  
It's me again, Eriol... sneezes excuse me for a while... sneezes again... it's just that I got myself a cold... sneezes and blows nose  
  
Today Tomoyo is less grumpy... now that's a miracle... sneezes... oh well...  
  
Next on Project Engagement: sneeze Chapter 8: Sick with sneeze a Cold  
  
Read sneeze and review! Adieu! Oh boy... sneeze  
  
Sai-chan: It would really brighten up my day if you review... (",) 


	8. Sick with a Cold

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fiction but the plot is entirely mine as I based it from a story I'm making at the moment though I do want to own kawaii Eriol...   
  
Sai-chan: minna san, hisashiburi! I'm glad you guys reviewed, please do keep on doing so, I promise to update every chance I have. Luckily I was able to write this chapter when I sneaked in the computer last night evil grin... anyway, I still have my summer training and a bunch of other activities so I'll be having my imotou to type the next chapters and stuff, I still have about 19 chappies to go! Please keep up the reviews! Minna- san Arigatou gozaimasta! ... oh and to my confused reviewers just to clarify something about my plot, Tomoyo's real mom is Lauren- a once known model, her parents divorced when she was seven and she was put into the custody of her mother who died within a year. Her father then remarried... and you guessed it right... it is Sonomi... And about the house arrangement, the rooms where they signed the "stupid contract" are actually one big room with a cloth divider. It was later replaced with a connecting bathroom. The house is not yet furnished except for the guestroom in the third floor and the kitchen... If there's anything else you would like to know feel free to ask I don't bite... ROAR! Just kidding , THANKS!!!!  
  
Chapter 8 – Sick with a Cold  
  
Tomoyo opened her eyes as she was awakened by someone knocking by the door and glancing at the grandfather clock across the room she realized that it was already 10:30 in the evening.  
  
"It must be Eriol," she thought to herself as she walks to the door ready to give a sermon to the lad for coming home late. As soon as she opened the door she was surprised to found a totally soaked Eriol, his hair a mess and half conscious.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed as Eriol fainted and barely fell on Tomoyo's arms.  
  
"Mrs. Drew! Please help me here!" Tomoyo called out as she struggled in holding Eriol.  
  
"Ms. Tomoyo.... Goodness! What happened to Sir Eriol?" Mrs. Drew exclaimed as she rushed to help Tomoyo.  
  
"He's all wet, we should bring him to his room," Tomoyo said as she took Eriol's right arm and placed it on her shoulder and Mrs. Drew took the other.  
  
"Please get me a towel and some warm water," Tomoyo said as they laid Eriol on his mattress.  
  
She placed a hand on Eriol's forehead and another on hers and realized that he has a fever.  
  
Walking to Eriol's closet she pulled out a clean pair of pajamas and a towel. She slightly slapped Eriol waking him up.  
  
"A-a-Tomoyo?" he stammered, his vision blurred,  
  
"Can you get up? You're all wet, you need to change, you'll get a cold if you don't," Tomoyo said helping Eriol in his bed,  
  
"Y-yeah," he said trying to open his eyes. He feels cold and dizzy as he removed his shirt when Mrs. Drew walks into the room carrying a basin of warm water and some alcohol.  
  
"You idiot! Just what were you thinking getting yourself drenched in the rain? Shaoran-san called, you weren't to meet up with him, so where did you go?" Tomoyo exclaimed as she helped Mrs. Drew in drying up Eriol.  
  
"Kore (Here)..." Eriol said opening his right hand revealing a gothic cross earring to Tomoyo.  
  
"This is..." Tomoyo said startled tears once again welling up her eyes.  
  
"So he got himself drenched searching for this?" she thought.  
  
"I tried to search for the other one but... but the rain was so hard and I just..." Eriol explained still half dizzy.  
  
"Arigatou! ... Hontoni Arigatou" Tomoyo said burying her face once again on Eriol's shoulders. Eriol was taken aback and felt Tomoyo's warm tears roll on his back. Mrs. Drew on the other hand could not help but smile.  
  
"A-Tomoyo..." Eriol stammered. He understood and through his whirling vision he himself smiled.  
  
---  
  
The sun's rays started to seep on the cerulean curtains in Eriol's room awakening him. He opened his eyes and closed it once again, he felt a sneeze coming. Opening his eyes he found Tomoyo in a white dress that falls on her knees arranging his desk,  
  
"You're awake, ohayou!" she said looking at him.  
  
"Good, you no longer have a fever," she said placing a hand on Eriol's forehead checking his temperature.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
"Better," Eriol said sneezing once again.  
  
"You still have a cold, you should rest some more... oh, I hope you don't mind that I tidied your room up a bit, it's quite messy," Tomoyo said placing the blankets back on Eriol.  
  
"Yeah... thanks" Eriol said watching Tomoyo open the windows and rearrange his closet.  
  
"I'll be downstairs if ever you would need anything, you take some rest," she said before exiting the room.  
  
Eriol closed his eyes to sleep once again, he couldn't, he wasn't sleepy, he checked the clock in his side table, and it was 6 in the morning. He then ran a hand on his forehead where Tomoyo once placed her hand to check his temperature, he could recall the way her hand was warm and the difference of such with the warmth his blankets gave him. Seating up, he looked around the room and realized that everything was organized. A couple of days ago he has been too busy catching up with school work he wasn't able to work on his room and stuff, but that day his room seemed cleaner than usual, clean in a sense that not even he himself can do and it felt weird.  
  
Having nothing good to do, he then climbs out of his bed and hit the shower. After changing to a long sleeved white shirt and black slacks he then walks down the stairs to find Tomoyo working on the kitchen.  
  
"What's cooking? It smells good," he said peering at the kitchen door.  
  
"I'm making some French toast. You went out of bed already?" Tomoyo said putting out a pitcher of juice from the refrigerator.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" he said wryly helping Tomoyo carry the tray to the breakfast table.  
  
"You should be grateful that you are sick or I would have already smacked you hard on the head," Tomoyo said following him at the table.  
  
"Then I'd rather be sick the whole time than have you smack me from time to time," he said with a smirk sitting down.  
  
"You wish," she said with a smile.  
  
"Now, I really am sick, were you smiling just a while ago?" Eriol said surprised at the different aura the young lass radiates.  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. Eriol shivered somehow he wondered if it was wrong that he pointed that out. Without blinking he watched Tomoyo stand up from her chair and much to his surprise placed a hand on his forehead, her face a couple of inches from his.  
  
There was a pregnant pause between them. Tomoyo's eyes were expressionless, her face blank.  
  
"... hmm... you're no longer warm..." Tomoyo said breaking the silence as she removed her hand in Eriol's forehead.  
  
"Huh?" Eriol blinked his gaze following Tomoyo as she stands up from her chair.  
  
"The maids are out today, you clean up the dishes after you eat, I'll just be working in my assignment at the library," she said walking out of the veranda.  
  
Eriol's gaze remained blank staring at where Tomoyo once stood, for a few seconds he was just silent and then he gave off a sly smile.  
  
"That gaki... (Brat)" he chuckled as he ate his breakfast.  
  
---  
  
Eriol is seen running all over the background like as if Godzilla was found loose in the city only this time Yukito, Touya, Shaoran, Yamazaki and Kaho are chasing him  
  
AGGGGHHHH!!! Somebody help me! My friends are driving me insane! Now they are off to grade Tomoyo!! Would you believe it, they are all turning my world upside down! Somebody HELP ME!!  
  
Shaoran stops from running and faces the screen as Eriol and the others continued running...err... ruining the set  
  
Shaoran: Ahem excuse him for awhile but it seems that Eriol is incapable to finish his part for this chapter...Let's just say that hell will break loose on...  
  
Next Chapter of Project Engagement: Qualified Score: At the House  
  
Time to get back on Eriol evil grin  
  
Eriol turns white  
  
Eriol: Read and review! Adieu! faints  
  
Sai-chan: Didn't you notice that I like to make my characters faint? I  
just realized that one a couple of minutes ago when I reread this  
chapter. First Tomoyo – when she drank the tea with a sleeping pill  
and now Eriol due to a fever... oh well, I hope you don't mind...  
  
Till the next chappie! Aure voi! (",) 


	9. Qualified Score At the House

Sai-chan: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update! Much to my dismay I got sick last week and had to take plenty of rest while juggling my summer training and other school activities. This chapter is a 2 or 3 part series and I promise to write or rather type as fast a s possible to keep it all glued together. Please do keep up with the reviews! THANKS!!  
  
Oh, and just a little note, I included Kaho in this fic as Tomoyo's friend and Touya's cousin... and there will be plenty of twists soon. She is the same age as Tomoyo though, so just imagine a chibi version of her okay?  
  
I re-edited this one due to my very weird computer, who keeps messing up with my typing, I'm sorry! Please do bear with me and keep up the reviews. Thank you!  
  
Hopefully, I now got to have some of the lines italized, I didn't realized it till now that I had to add some html tags o my works, so here it is...  
  
Chapter 9 – Qualified Score At the House  
  
Eriol looked up from his laptop.  
  
"Just who on earth will be knocking in the front door in a Sunday morning?" he thought to himself. He was certain that not a single soul knew about the circumstances he and Tomoyo are in, except for their mothers and Nakuru of course and his mom and Nakuru are both in Paris and Tomoyo's mom  
on the other hand is in England, so who could it be? Shrugging of his  
thoughts he nonchalantly makes his way to the door only to feel the  
daylights break at the sight of five heads by the door.  
  
By the door was a 20 year old lad with dark gray hair and wire glasses, Yamazaki, Shaoranip, a red haired girl with pale skin and a dark haired lad with bangs that almost reach his eyes typing frantically in his  
laptop seating by the porch.  
  
"Konnichiwa! (Good afternoon) Eriol-kun!" the lad with gray hair  
greeted in a sing-song manner sending off goose bumps in Eriol's spine. Yamazaki, Shaoranip and the red haired girl waved impishly, the lad by the  
porch on the other hand looked up at Eriol and gave a nod.  
  
"Yuki-niichan! Guys! ... uh... what are you guys doing here?" Eriol said  
uncomfortably.  
  
"Mou, Eriol-kun, shouldn't you be inviting us inside before you ask? It's quite chilly here," the girl with red hair said with a pout. It was chilly outside indeed and the sleeveless navy blouse she is wearing on top  
of her black skirt surely isn't a best choice in keeping her warm.  
  
"How did you know I'm here?" Eriol said the door slightly ajar  
preventing the guests to enter.  
  
"Really, Eriol it's cold here, why don't you let us in?" Yamazaki said pushing his way to the door. He was wearing a long sleeved red shirt  
and has been rubbing his hands in the cold.  
  
"You have guests?" Tomoyo said coming out from the kitchen a yellow  
apron on top of her dress.  
  
"Uh... no... nothing important, really..." Eriol said trying to close the  
door despite the push Yamazaki, Shaoran and the gray haired lad are  
exerting. Tomoyo raised a questioning brow.  
  
"Let... us... IN!" Yamazaki said pushing harder and slamming the door  
open with a thud causing them to fall on top of Eriol's back.  
  
"Oh my, my," Tomoyo whispered surprised by the sight of Eriol flat on the floor with four heads on top him. Somehow she had a feeling they were  
like a BTL sandwich with additional toppings and she could not help but  
stifle a smile.  
  
"Greetings, my lady. Allow me to introduce myself, Yukito Tsukishiro, Yuki-niichan for short, the two fools lying on top of Eriol is my brother  
Yamazaki and Shaoran Li, and that guy with the computer is Touya Tsukishiro, we're Eriol's god brothers and you must be fair Ms. Tomoyo?"  
the gray haired lad greeted with a bow upon standing up. Tomoyo gave a quick look at the lad and realized that he is a few years older than Eriol. Yamazaki and Shaoran on the other hand weakly waved as they stand up and  
straightened the creases on their shirts.  
  
"Why, yes... mind if I ask what is going on?"Tomoyo said unsure of  
what is totally going on as she watches Yamazaki and Shaoran check the whole living room, the red haired girl warming herself by the fire and the dark haired lad with the laptop helped himself by the couch. Eriol sweat dropped as he stands up and wondered to himself on how to get rid of his  
friends, FAST!  
  
"Oh, they're a bunch of stupid guys who just dropped by, right? You're all warmed up now. You may go. BYE!" Eriol said with clenched teeth  
as he incredulously shoves them out of the front door.  
  
"Stupid guys? The nerve of you!" the red haired girl glared.  
  
"To think we actually went a long way just to visit you," Yuki-  
niichan said crossing his arms.  
  
"Just what are you doing Eriol?" Yamazaki said as he struggles to  
stop Eriol from kicking them all out of the door.  
  
"Yeah! What's the big idea?" Shaoran said with a smirk pushing  
harder.  
  
And the whole fuss continued like cat and dog fighting over who gets to sleep near the fireplace, but... no, they are no cat or dog, and no, they are not fighting over who will get to sleep near the fireplace, they are namely, Yuki-niichan, Yamazaki, Shaoran, Eriol and the red haired girl and they are all struggling by the front door with a confused Tomoyo watching them and the dark haired lad by the couch still working on his computer.  
  
"Ahem!" Tomoyo said faking a cough stopping the "cats and dogs" in  
their struggle.  
  
Why did they forget that Tomoyo was watching them?  
  
And...  
  
Just what on earth is going on?  
  
Total silence and plenty of sweat drops in the chilly autumn morning  
enveloped them as Tomoyo walk in their direction and much to their  
amazement smacked Eriol HARD on the head.  
  
"OUCH!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
Yuki-niichan's jaw dropped, Yamazaki and Shaoran sEriolered.  
  
"That hurt! What did you do that for?" Eriol demanded as he ran a  
hand on his head.  
  
"That is for being rude to your own guests," Tomoyo said wryly.  
  
"Aren't you Roberts-san, the new student in our class?" the red  
haired girl said upon one look at the young Tomoyo.  
  
"Kaho-san?" Tomoyo said recognizing the red haired lass.  
  
"Tomoyoandra-chan!" Kaho exclaimed rushing to Tomoyo in delight,  
  
"You two know each other?" Shaoran said looking at Mel and then at  
Tomoyo and back to Mel again.  
  
"We're in the same class!" Mel answered excitedly.  
  
"We're having grilled steak for lunch today, why don't you join us?"  
Tomoyo sweetly said breaking the day lights out of Eriol once again.  
  
"It would really be rude on our part to turn down your humble offer  
won't it?" B-nicchan chuckled much to Eriol's dismay.  
  
"I take that as a yes. Please wait here for a while. Lunch will be served in a few minutes," Tomoyo said excusing herself as she walks to the  
kitchen.  
  
"My, she's very refined," Shaoran said staring at the lass exiting  
the room.  
  
"Unlike someone we know," Kaho said teasingly. Eriol's forehead  
wrinkled.  
  
"And she has the curves at the right places," Yamazaki said with a  
smirk.  
  
"Just what are you guys doing here?" Eriol demanded annoyingly, arms  
crossed.  
  
"Now, now Eriol, why such temper? To think you're actually leaving in one roof with such a sweet fiancée," Yuki-niichan said stressing the words "under one roof" and "fiancée" causing Eriol to nearly fall from his chair.  
Kaho could not help but giggle.  
  
They then heard the sound of a buzzer buzz twice. Their attention was  
averted to the dark haired lad working on his laptop.  
  
"It's done!" he said rubbing his hands good naturedly.  
  
"You've finally finished it, Touya!" Kaho said sighing.  
  
"Finished what?' Eriol said blankly.  
  
"The scoring program we had him make," Yamazaki said as he reclines  
on the sofa.  
  
"Scoring program?" Eriol repeated questioningly. Somehow he didn't  
like the way that one sounds and he has the STRANGEST and WEIRDEST and  
SCARIEST feeling that it is going to be something he will not like.  
  
"My latest program: Qualified Score, a perfect way of rating any girl base on her personal appearance and persona as a whole, here put this on!"  
Touya said tossing a number of thin head sets to Eriol and the others.  
  
"A grading system????" Eriol exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"I have encoded your voice patterns so only you guys can give a score and compliments and deduct points and stuff, it did took me quite a while  
there," Touya said stretching his arms.  
  
"Don't tell me..." Eriol said in horror, his eyes not blinking as he  
watched Yamazaki and the others nod mischievously or rather wickedly at  
him.  
  
"Oh, no you will not!" Eriol said realizing their plot.  
  
"Oh, yes we will!" the four all said in chorus.  
  
"She already has twenty points at the moment actually," Touya said  
looking at his laptop.  
  
"No way! Are you telling me you came here just to grade her and piss  
me to hell?" Eriol said still confused,  
  
"Uh... yeah..." Yamazaki said in a childlike voice. Eriol could feel himself age a hundred years more. Count on his so-called friends in making  
him feel the other way around from good.  
  
"Did you guys took my mother's medicine and now you're too interested  
in matchmaking?" Eriol said in disbelief.  
  
"Maybe," Kaho said teasingly.  
  
"Why are you so furious anyway? Don't you two get along?" Yamazaki  
said crossing his legs by the sofa.  
  
"Not that much really... just what am I going to do with you guys?"  
Eriol said seating next to Yamazaki.  
  
"My, that smells good," Yuki-niichan commented sniffing the great  
smell that came from the kitchen.  
  
"Lunch might be ready... I guess I have no choice. Now, the last thing  
I want in the world is more trouble, you guys better act nice or I'll surely wring your necks," Eriol warned as he lead them to the dining room.  
  
"Don't want to give a bad impression to your fiancée huh?" Shaoran  
said cockily as Eriol smacked him on the head.  
  
Why is everyday his unlucky day?  
  
---  
  
"This is really good! You're cooking is superb!" Yamazaki said in  
between gulps of his lunch.  
  
They were now by the dining room with Eriol and Tomoyo seated at both ends of the table, Yuki-niichan, Yamazaki and Touya on one side and Kaho,  
and Shaoran on the other.  
  
Eriol then heard a loud buzz from his head set causing him to flinch,  
"Ten points" he heard Touya said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Eriol said in a low voice.  
  
"Every time she scores you'll be hearing a buzz from your headset,"  
Touya explained as he took a bite of his steak.  
  
"You're such a good cook... no... a great cook...." Shaoran said  
practically gobbling down everything on the table. Eriol heard two more  
buzzes, shaking him.  
  
"Aren't you flattering me way too much?" Tomoyo said taking a drink  
of her juice.  
  
"Not, really. The steak was perfectly done, did you ever took cooking  
classes?" Yuki-niichan asked as he took another bite of his steak.  
  
"I'm afraid not, my schedule has been quite busy recently and I just  
can't find time for such," Tomoyo replied as she passes the bowl of  
vegetable salad to Kaho.  
  
"You're the image model of Coralle, right? You're quite popular,"  
Touya asked looking up from his plate.  
  
"Why, yes. Though I am taking a short time off later to experience  
some normal schooling," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"So you guys are god brothers?" she asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes we are," Eriol muttered under his breath.  
  
Tomoyo could not help herself but giggle at the sight of the faked pained expressions of their guests and Eriol's glares totally amusing her.  
  
They all looked at Tomoyo questioningly as she struggles to keep  
herself from laughing more.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude," she said in between her  
laughter. "I just find you guys quite amusing,"  
  
"It happens all the time," Kaho said with a grin,  
  
"Then we are way much flattered that you find us amusing, much more to see your beautiful eyes twinkle with such beauty," B-nicchan said good- naturedly. Eriol heard another buzz, surprising him and this time causing  
him to almost knock his glass.  
  
"So what did you like about our Eriol?" Shaoran asked stunning Tomoyo  
and Eriol by such question.  
  
"I beg your pardon," Tomoyo said doubtful of what she heard the ash  
blonde lad asked her.  
  
"What did you like about Eriol? You're his fiancée right?" Shaoran  
said as he cuts his steak.  
  
"Why... yes, I am..." Tomoyo muttered remembering that denial is a major  
offense on the contract.  
  
"I can't say that much to him I'm afraid since I only met him for  
almost week," Tomoyo said taking a sip of her juice.  
  
"Do you think he's good-looking?" Kaho popped. All eyes were at  
Tomoyo.  
  
"Well... there are a bunch of girls that goes head over heels on him... I  
guess he is..." Tomoyo replied not looking at anyone straight in the eye.  
  
"A tricky reply on a tricky question. You surely have a wit hard to debate with," Touya said as Eriol heard two more buzzes from his headset  
once again.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Tomoyo said with a grin.  
  
"What brings you guys here in the first place?" Eriol said changing the topic as he shots a glare on their guests while he helps himself with  
his steak.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot?" B¬-niichan said pretending to be  
disappointed.  
  
"Forgot what? Forgot to wring your necks? Or to bring you back to the  
asylum?" Eriol asked with sarcasm.  
  
"KARAOKE! KA-RA-O-KE!" Shaoran said annoyingly holding his fork like  
as if it was the devil's trident.  
  
"You promised to go with us remember?" Kaho simply said.  
  
"I did?" Eriol said trying to recall such incident but failed.  
  
"Yes, you did! You actually set the day yourself," Yamazaki muttered  
taking another serving of salad.  
  
"Well... I... I'm afraid I can't... the maids are out today and..." Eriol said looking across at the table to where Tomoyo was eating her steak. The truth was he has been reminded a couple of days ago that he is not allowed  
to go anywhere on weekends unless he's with Tomoyo.  
  
"You go ahead, I'll stay here and keep watch of the house," Tomoyo  
simply said as she pours some juice for herself.  
  
"But..." Eriol started worried about the idea of getting another sermon  
from their mothers.  
  
"You go, I won't tell Mom, besides your friends came all the way here for you, it would be a waste if you turn them down," Tomoyo said looking at  
their still busily eating guests.  
  
"I know! Why don't you come along with us, Tomoyo-san!" Touya said in  
between his bites.  
  
"Yeah! That will be great! It would be more fun than hanging out with  
just my weird cousin and his much weird friends!" Kaho said in glee.  
  
"Weird cousin? I'm quite offended my dear cousin, like you aren't  
weird?" Touya said firing a glare to Kaho.  
  
"Don't mind him. So are you coming? There will be plenty of stores  
and stuff too, it will be fun!" Kaho said returning her gaze to Tomoyo.  
  
"I..." Tomoyo stuttered thinking of her reply.  
  
"It's a yes! Now why don't you let us clear the table so you can take a shower and change, we'll take care of everything from here," Kaho said  
practically dragging Tomoyo even before she could make a reply.  
  
"But I haven't even finished my lunch!" Tomoyo said as Kaho pulled  
her to the stairway.  
  
"You're almost through anyway, no need to worry. Now, just take your time, Yamazaki and Shaoran will take care of the dishes, okay?' Kaho said  
with a grin as she disappeared back to the dining room.  
  
---  
  
Eriol enters hands clasping then unclasping and clasping one again  
  
I'm going INSANE! Now my friends invited Tomoyo to join us for  
Karaoke... and what is this parent-thing I've heard?...  
  
What??? I'm parent to a CAT???!!!  
  
Somebody call the doctor...  
  
Next chapter on Project Engagement: Qualified Score: Viva Karaoke!  
  
Somebody tell me I'm not going insane...  
  
Read and Review! Adieu! 


	10. Qualified Score: Viva Karaoke!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fiction but the plot is entirely mine as I based it from a story I'm making at the moment though I do want to own kawaii Eriol...   
  
Chapter 10 – Qualified Score: Viva Karaoke!  
  
"Tell me, why on earth are we washing the dishes?" Yamazaki muttered  
in disbelief as he handed to Shaoran a freshly washed plate to dry.  
  
"Because Yuki-niichan is cleaning up the table and Eriol still has to get ready and Touya needs to modify something on the program," Kaho said good-naturedly as she takes a forkful of strawberry shortcake she has found  
in the fridge.  
  
"And why aren't you helping us out?!?" Yamazaki muttered veins  
starting to pop on his forehead.  
  
"Because... I'm eating a very good strawberry shortcake? ..."Kaho said  
rolling her eyes.  
  
"My, this is really good! She's some baker!" she added as she took  
another spoonful.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be giving us a hand here?" Yamazaki muttered  
annoyed.  
  
"My hands are full right now," Kaho said teasingly.  
  
"You guys need some help?" Tomoyo said coming inside the kitchen wearing a red halter top, black leather skirt and leather boots, she had on one hand her trench coat and the other securing her cross earring on her  
right ear paired with a round one at the left.  
  
"My, you're one fast dresser... and a good one!" Shaoran said looking  
behind his back as Tomoyo placed her coat at the counter.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I hope you didn't mind I helped myself with the strawberry shortcake I found at the fridge, it was really good," Kaho said  
looking up at Tomoyo.  
  
"Of course I don't. Thank you guys for your help, why don't you take a rest while I take over," Tomoyo said as she took an apron from a cabinet  
drawer.  
  
"That's not necessary, we wouldn't want you to ruin your get-up just  
because of some dishes," Yamazaki said as he washed the dishes faster.  
  
"Well, at least let help you place this plates to their cabinets,"  
Tomoyo said as she took the pile of plates Shaoran has just dried and carefully placed them in one of the wooden cabinets of the French-inspired  
kitchen,  
  
"You're some housekeeper! You've only stayed here for a week and  
you're familiar with everything in the house already," Kaho said taking  
another forkful of strawberry shortcake as she watches Tomoyo move with  
ease in the kitchen  
  
"I'm finish cleaning up the table... Wow! You look very pretty Tomoyo- chan," Yuki-niichan said in awe as he entered the kitchen a towel in his  
hands,  
  
"My you guys really are a bunch of flatterers aren't you," Tomoyo  
said with a smile.  
  
"Only to very rare beauties, I'm afraid and you are on of them. Where's Eriol? Don't tell me you finished dressing up before him?" Yuki-  
niichan said looking around the kitchen.  
  
"He's still upstairs. I bet he checked his computer before he got  
dressed." Tomoyo said as she placed the other dishes in the cabinet,  
  
"Wow! You've only met for about a week and you know his habits  
already?" Kaho said in awe,  
  
"Not really... just a mere observation," Tomoyo said as she handed some  
towels to Yamazaki and Shaoran to dry their hands.  
  
"Impressive" Yuki-niichan said taking a seat. He looked at Kaho and  
Yamazaki and they all gave off a smirk.  
  
---  
  
"What took you so long? We'll get ourselves stuck in a congested traffic due to your lateness!" Touya said crossing his arms as Eriol ran  
his way down the stairs.  
  
"I had to check something on my computer. Where are the others?" The lad clad in brown pants and dark blue sweatshirt with a yellow sun at the  
center underneath a white polo said as he ran a hand on his still damp  
hair.  
  
"They're already at the garage. Really, Tomoyo-chan is a much fast  
dresser than you are!" Touya said.  
  
"She's a ramp model, what do you expect? She's used to dressing up fast," Eriol reasoned in annoyance as they make their way to the garage.  
  
"Finally! Since there are seven of us we might as well take two cars with us. Kaho, Touya and I will be taking my car. The rest will be taking  
Eriol's. We'll meet at Plasma, okay?" Yuki-niichan instructed. Everyone  
nodded in agreement. Eriol on the other hand felt his jaw drop upon the  
realization of two trouble makers by the car.  
  
"Yamazaki and Shaoran will be in my car?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Why? Want to go alone with your fiancée?" Shaoran smirked.  
  
Eriol no longer complained. What's the use anyway when all he gets is  
but a handful of retorts? Getting the car keys from his pocket, he then opens the door to the passenger seat and had Yamazaki and Shaoran get in and Tomoyo by the co-driver's seat. Within minutes they are for the ride  
with pop music by the background.  
  
---  
  
"Here," Shaoran said handing to Tomoyo the microphone.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo said looking up. They were at a popular karaoke bar in Shibuya and have been singing for quite a couple of hours while munching on some snacks from the bar. The room was a modern one furnished with electric  
blue lounges and metal tables, the floor was lined with fine black macadamia carpet and the walls are painted white with a number of framed black and white photos. A number of halogen lights provided the room with a  
warm atmosphere.  
  
"We've been singing for hours, it's your turn now!" Shaoran said as  
Yamazaki helped him practically drag Tomoyo closer to the monitor.  
  
"But I don't sing," Tomoyo muttered looking at Kaho for support, too  
bad Kaho was on Shaoran and Yamazaki's side.  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo. Just one song!" Kaho said as she chooses from the  
list.  
  
"Do I really have to?" Tomoyo whined. Everyone nodded in agreement  
except Eriol who was expressionless as he took a sip of his soda.  
  
Slowly the music started to play with a soft yet fast melody. Tomoyo had no choice and closed her eyes, her grip on the microphone tightening.  
  
For a good half minute she stood there unmoving, Eriol thought that she would sleep at the monotony. She then opened her eyes just in time to  
sing the first lines of the song with such passion that everyone in the room became silent. She knew the song by heart- it was a popular pop song a couple of years ago and has been her favorite and right at that very moment she was singing it like as if she was its original interpreter. Her hand moving on its own, she just let her heart out, everyone's eyes glued on her  
and the music playing at the background as she dances to the music.  
  
"She's good... very good..." Eriol said in a whisper as he listened. Touya who was seating next to him could not help but smile. Eriol on the other hand went bonkers upon hearing two more buzzes from the thin headset  
in his head. He mentally cursed himself for actually muttering such, he  
himself don't understand what has gotten into him.  
  
"It's probably the song," he reasoned to himself half guiltily,  
  
Tomoyo looked at him surprised and oblivious by the whole grading system. Good thing the song just ended and the room was erupted with cheers  
and applause.  
  
"You're good! I didn't know you have a voice of a singer!" Touya said  
as he applauded with the others.  
  
"Thank you, I haven't sung for quite a while though, the feeling's  
strangely different," Tomoyo said with a shrug as she took a seat.  
  
"It was great! It was angelic! It was mesmerizing! It was so cool!"  
Kaho said jumping up and down in delight.  
  
"You groove there girl!" Yamazaki said patting Tomoyo by the back.  
  
And they continued singing and dancing like as if there was no tomorrow. It was fun that they even had a group picture together, Tomoyo and Kaho holding out a v-sign with their hands, Yamazaki and Shaoran adding little horns on Eriol's head who was mischievously smiling at the camera  
and Touya and Yuki-niichan smiling wickedly. Yup, it was fun...  
  
---  
  
"This is great!" Tomoyo exclaimed her eyes as round as saucers as they jump from one booth to another in excitement. They were now outside  
the busy streets of Shibuya looking at the booths built for a certain festival and somehow the energy of the dark haired lass felt comfortingly  
different in that cold Sunday evening.  
  
The lads looked at her amused.  
  
"Is this your first time to come to one?" Yamazaki said as they  
browsed the merchandise in a jewelry stand.  
  
"I got into one last year in one of my photo shoots but it was pretty different when you had bodyguards and camera men all over you," Tomoyo said  
as she glance with awe the different booths.  
  
"She's so naïve! How cute!" Yuki-niichan said with a rueful smile. Two more buzzes came to Eriol's headset surprising him for what seemed to  
be the hundredth time.  
  
"She's a child," Eriol said and much to his surprise the headset buzz  
again totally puzzling him.  
  
"The computer took what you said as a compliment. She has... wow, she  
had 290 points already," Touya said in amazement as he looked at his  
laptop's monitor.  
  
"290????" Eriol exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"That's great! She's 190 points above perfect!" Kaho squealed in  
delight.  
  
"Give me a break," Eriol muttered walking a couple of feet ahead of  
them.  
  
"Sugoi! (How great!)" Tomoyo said in amazement as she watch a small fairy figure dance at the center of a polished metal music box adorned with  
beautiful carvings, a soft sweet music playing in the background.  
  
She smiled, mesmerized by the innocent beauty in front of her.  
  
"Would you like it, odjousama?" an elderly woman manning the booth  
asked kindly.  
  
"Ah... eto (let's see)..." Tomoyo muttered wondering if she had brought  
any cash in her purse.  
  
"We'll take it Madam," a familiar deep baritone voice said handling a number of paper bills to the elderly woman who wrapped the music box in a  
deep red cloth.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed looking up at the man who purchased the  
music box.  
  
"Here," he said handling Tomoyo the music box. Tomoyo looked at him  
with a questioning brow.  
  
"It's for accommodating my friends foolishness, don't take it wrong,"  
he muttered walking away.  
  
Tomoyo could not help but smile. "Arigatou" she whispered.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan over here!" she heard Kaho call her.  
  
She looked at her back and found Kaho at a booth named Adoption  
Center waving.  
  
"Doshta no? (What is it?)" she asked running her way to Kaho.  
  
"KAWAII (How cute!)" she exclaimed upon laying her eyes on the group  
of kittens in the booth.  
  
"Sodesho? (Isn't it?)" Kaho said in delight.  
  
"Ne (Say), Eriol, can you buy me one?" Tomoyo asked looking up at  
Eriol who was standing beside them with Yuki-niichan.  
  
"You want a cat?" Eriol asked bewilderment totally in his voice. Tomoyo never acted chirpy and the idea of seeing her act like one surely is  
strangely nice that it can drive him crazy.  
  
"Um (Yeah), that one," Tomoyo said pointing to a dark blue kitten at  
a far corner dozing off.  
  
"But I already bought you a gift," Eriol said as Tomoyo shook him  
continuously.  
  
"But I've always wanted to have a cat! Onegai! (Please!)" Tomoyo  
insisted still shaking Eriol and doing some puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Why don't you just grant her request? The kitten looks very cute,"  
Yuki-niichan said petting one of the kittens,  
  
"... alright, alright, just let go of my sleeves, you're ruining my shirt,' Eriol said straightening his shirt as he reaches for his wallet.  
  
"Alright! Thanks!" Tomoyo exclaimed in triumph, jumping up and down.  
  
With the assistance of one of the clerks they had the dark blue  
kitten with them, a red leash on its neck meowing sweetly.  
  
"Each kitten in the Adoption Center is given a birth certificate every time it is adopted. What would you want to name your new kitten?" the clerk asked as she pulled out a neatly typed paper from a box and a black  
fountain pen.  
  
"Let's see... "Tomoyo thought as she looked around the place for an  
idea. Her orbs fell on the dark blue shirt Eriol was wearing.  
  
"Spinel... Spinel Sun" she said clapping her hands together.  
  
"Spinel Sun?" Eriol repeated puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, Spinel Sun. And his nickname would be Suppi-chan! How do youlike your new name, Spinel Sun?" Tomoyo said as she patted the kitten's  
head. The kitten meowed contentedly.  
  
"Odjousan no namaiwa? (And your name, miss?)" the clerk politely  
asked.  
  
"My name?" Tomoyo repeated.  
  
"Hai (yes)" the clerk replied.  
  
"Tomoyo. Tomoyo Daidouji." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"And your name sir?" the clerk asked looking at Eriol.  
  
"Me?" Eriol asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, sir. Your name please," the clerk said.  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa," Eriol replied.  
  
"Here you go. Thank you for adopting Suppi-chan, please do take good care of him," the clerk said handing the so-called birth certificate of the  
kitten to Eriol.  
  
"Thank you very much!" Tomoyo said as she hopped ahead of him  
excitedly, little Suppi on her arms.  
  
"How cute!" Kaho exclaimed as she joined Tomoyo in looking at the  
other booths.  
  
Eriol read the certificate and felt his jaws drop to the floor.  
  
"Dostano? (What's wrong?)" Yuki-niichan asked looking at the surprise  
Eriol.  
  
"Na-nandemonai dayo (N-nothing)" Eriol replied trying to hide the certificate but Yuki-niichan was quick and was able to snatch it from him.  
  
"What are you hiding anyway?" Yuki-niichan muttered as he looked at  
the certificate.  
  
"Give me that!" Eriol said as he tried to retrieve the certificate  
but with no luck as Yamazaki and Shaoran hold him back.  
  
"Let us see..." Touya said walking close to Yuki-niichan to read as  
well.  
  
"On this beautiful autumn evening of November 13 little Spinel Sun is adopted by his new parents, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa at the Adoption Center in Shibuya..." Yuki-niichan read out loud. Tomoyo and Kaho  
stopped in their tracks.  
  
"What?" Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
"Isn't that sweet? You two are already parents!" Kaho squealed in  
delight nudging Tomoyo slightly at the ribs.  
  
"And he's such a handful. I'll be his godfather!" Yamazaki said as he  
took little Suppi from Tomoyo' arms.  
  
Eriol hit his head in disbelief.  
  
"Great, just great... what's going to happen next?" he muttered to  
himself.  
  
And they went on to checking booth after booth with the lads "innocently" humming wedding marches behind Eriol's back and talking like  
as if nothing was wrong when in front of Tomoyo. As of poor Eriol, he hardly has any idea how he managed to keep his sanity with his friends at  
the background.  
  
Tomoyo on the other hand was totally oblivious to the fuss the lads  
are creating and was very excited of the whole trip...  
  
---  
  
Eriol appears on screen stopping a wild Shaoran and Yamazaki as Touya, Yukito and Kaho open drawer after drawer of Tomoyo's room who is at  
the moment sleeping  
  
Eriol: SOMEBODY HELP ME! Now Shaoran and the others are set to grade  
Tomoyo's room! Much more when she is asleep!  
  
I am in BIG TROUBLE!  
  
Not again...  
  
Next on Project Engagement: Chapter 11: Qualified Score: Tragic Night  
  
Read and Review! Adieu!  
  
Sai-chan: How was that? More mess coming up on the next chapter so don't forget to review okay? , 


	11. Qualified Score: Tragic Night

Okay, to say that I had a writer's block would have to be the understatement of the century. It's already 12:38 am and 31 seconds and still going. I know that I don't normally update this late but please do find the heart to forgive me as I have been, frankly speaking way too engrossed in reading and watching TV (such a nice excuse, e... well at least I'm being honest here ) not because I find what I read and the shows on TV interesting but rather because of the fact that I've been confused with myself on how to write this chapter down as I just can't put into words the plot that I have in mind at the moment, which I believe is the effect of having not taken any sweets for the last 24 hours, really I should make a mental reminder on myself to never forget to eat ice cream. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the late update, I hope you still read on and keep up your very nice reviews! Thanks!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
----  
  
Chapter 11 – Qualified Score: Tragic Night  
  
Hair freshly damped, body clad with a pink nightgown underneath a white silken robe, right arm occupied by a small ball of dark blue fur and the other by a warm glass of milk. Tomoyo cautiously entered the dimly lit library adjoining the music room, her thoughts wandering on the song playing on her earphones attached to her mobile phone gingerly snuggled in her robe's pocket. The room was spacious, about the size of a ballroom, and the huge paneled windows showcased the beautiful landscape outside as the rain once again poured making the plush blue curtains framing the windows more warm and comforting than ever.  
  
Her fuzzy slippers slightly rubbing against the rug across the room she carefully placed the glass of milk at a perch near the grand piano where a number of crumpled pieces of paper lay forgotten. At one side of the room a fire was crackling vividly radiating its warmth within the library's castle-like walls and watching it flicker brought a sly smile on her pale lips.  
  
Settling herself by the creamy couch with little Suppi purring softly in her lap she found herself humming softly with the song.  
  
Her melodious voice then echoed all over the room breaking the deafening silence as the rain continued to pour, misting the clear windows.  
  
... she just sang... her whole heart actually, like as if she was the only one and little Suppi who exists at that very moment...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Amidst the song, the rain, the fire, and the rows and rows of wooden bookshelves filled with books as old as who knows what Eriol stood frozen, his hands clutching a hardbound book and his gaze fixed on the lass a couple of feet away from him.  
  
On what he is thinking no one can tell... he just stood there... and frankly speaking he himself doesn't know what he is doing...  
  
"Hey," he heard her say disrupting his thoughts,  
  
"W-what are you doing here?" he managed to mumble walking to the piano bench as if nothing happened. The song was over and yet he has the strangest feeling he can still hear it.  
  
"Now is that possible?" he asked himself mentally as if questioning his sanity.  
  
"I was to go to bed when I saw the light here, you seem to have made quiet a mess here," she replied picking up the crumpled pieces of paper and tossing it to the crackling fire.  
  
"... I-I... Yuki-niichan had me work on a composition for a recording studio, I'm sorry for the mess... that was a nice song," he commented making an effort to clean up the mess he made as he took a seat on the piano bench.  
  
"Oh... I've been listening too much to the radio ...I always loose my head whenever I do, I'm afraid "she replied running a hand on Suppi's dark fur.  
  
"... I've brought you some milk by the way it's not good to stay up late you know," she said taking the tall thin glass from the perch and handing it to Eriol.  
  
"T-thanks," he mumbled.  
  
"No need to, honestly, it's Suppi's leftover after all and I just..." she said nonchalantly that Eriol almost fell from the bench with the glass of milk still in his hands. She giggled.  
  
"I'm just messing you up, really do you think I'll make you drink Suppi's milk?" she said swaying her right hand carelessly and stifling a yawn afterwards as Suppi meowed sweetly on her lap.  
  
"With you, nothing is impossible," he replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"Aren't you going to bed yet?" he asked facing the piano though still mentally aware that Tomoyo was now standing and is walking her way to the bookshelves.  
  
"Nah. I think I'll stay here for a while, I have some reading for Social Studies to do," she said as she fidgets the books in a shelf.  
  
Shrugging Eriol then started to work on the piano while Tomoyo helped herself at the couch reading. Suppi on the other hand is walking from one corner of the room to another just like what any normal cat would do.  
  
---  
  
The grandfather clock struck 12 sending echoing deep iron bells ringing slowly all over the manor as Eriol stifling a yawn closes his workbook. He has been too engrossed with his work which was now half-way finished to notice the time. Standing up he made a mental note to himself to quickly take a shower, change into his pajamas and sleep in his bed for the next hundred years or so – that was his plans until his gaze landed on the sleeping figure behind him – Tomoyo.  
  
He completely forgot about her, well not exactly forgot, but he mistakenly thought that she has already gone to bed ages ago, which is totally the other way around as she was by the couch legs outstretched sleeping innocently with a thick book on her chest and little Suppi sleeping on her lap.  
  
Eriol sighed. At that moment he was already having a battle of wits in his mind. He knew the young lass was tired the whole day accommodating his friends and that perhaps her little body was having a hard time catching up. After all, she has been managing an entire household for almost a week all by herself, considering the fact that she is juggling it with her modeling career and studies. He's not that cold-hearted yet to let her sleep there right?  
  
Eriol sighed once again.  
  
"You're lucky that I'm a gentleman or have I totally left you here in the cold you know," he chuckled as he took the book Tomoyo has been reading awhile ago and placed it at a side table. With yet another sigh he then carried the sleeping Tomoyo in his arms careful not to awaken her and yet not minding to wake little Suppi.  
  
He was honestly expecting her to be a bit heavy considering the enormous amounts of sweets she takes everyday and the big lunch boxes she always make, but much to his surprise she was fairly light that he carried her without any difficulty. Walking his way to the staircase, he found himself once again caught by a familiar scent. His note twitched and his mind mentally reminded him that it was the smell of plum blossoms. He looked at Tomoyo who much to his surprise snuggled close on his chest and realized that it was her where the scent radiated. And now that he thinks about it, Tomoyo seemed much calmer and collected when asleep.  
  
"As the old saying goes, the evil looks good when they're asleep, e?" he chuckled as Suppi followed from behind. Which was100% true, Tomoyo will never look as beautiful as she is than that moment, the toil of the day has taken on her and she was deeply asleep, her face beautiful pale and her lashes curled like crescents.  
  
He then quickly averted his gaze to the hallway silently cursing his self for being at a daze.  
  
"Surely, you are sleepy Eriol, perhaps you should put the lady into bed at once so you can have a sleep of your own as well," he said to himself as he walk to the hallway leading to Tomoyo's bedroom door saying the said statement a number of times as if to convince himself.  
  
With but a little effort he managed to open the door with his right hand without waking the sleeping figure in his arms. Opening the dark room he caught notice of a number of very familiar shadows tiptoeing rather noisily.  
  
"Darega? (Who's there?)" he demanded switching the lights on and revealing to his emerald green eyes the worst nightmare he ever had...  
  
...  
  
"Hel-lo! Wow! Didn't expect you to make a move on her that early," Yamazaki greeted in a sing-song manner waving murderously at Eriol to cover up the "tip-toeing-way-too-loud-stunt" he and the others have been engaged a couple of seconds ago. Had it been a couple of hours later or perhaps earlier, Eriol would have laughed lying flat on his stomach at the way his friends looked, but unluckily it was twelve midnight and he was sleepy and terribly exhausted and Tomoyo was still in his arms and he was mostly uncomfortable at the situation.  
  
"Shut up! S-she fell asleep at the study, I'm just putting her to bed..." he explained without being asked as he placed Tomoyo in her satin covered bed and pulled the sheets on her. Yamazaki and the others sniggered in reply.  
  
"How kind of you!" Shaoran said in mock awe as he clapped his hands together. Eriol glared.  
  
"Just how on earth did you guys get here anyway?" Eriol demanded regaining his composure.  
  
"Asides from getting our way to the very tight security we climbed through the balcony for you to know," Touya said good-naturedly like it was the most natural thing for them to do in the middle of the night that Eriol could have puked.  
  
"It's the middle of the night! WHAT IN THE NAME OF WHO-KNOWS-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Eriol asked furious.  
  
"Hush now, you wouldn't want to wake poor little Tomoyo do you? Why she's such an angel!" Kaho hissed with a sly smile.  
  
"Well, we are on our way home when we realized that we haven't finished our evaluation of Tomoyo-chan yet," Yuki-niichan said helping Touya take something out of a black suitcase.  
  
"Madada?! (Not yet?!) Haven't you had enough?" Eriol exclaimed steam coming out of his head.  
  
"Ma ma (Now, now), Eriol, it'll be finish in a jiffy, we just want to see if she snores or drools when asleep and if she has a nice room and everything you know," Shaoran said patting Eriol on the head.  
  
"Stop patting me like I'm a four year old, will you?" Eriol said annoyingly as he swats Shaoran's hand away from him.  
  
"Actually, I was patting you like a cat," Shaoran said wryly. Kaho giggled. Eriol on the other hand sweat- dropped not just because of Shaoran's statement but also at the realization that they are all putting on their headsets and a headgear equipped with a video camera and lighting system.  
  
"You never understand any reason did you?" Eriol said with a sigh.  
  
"You're slow. Even I from junior high have figured that out ages ago!" Kaho said with a pout.  
  
Eriol gasped, right now he felt like banging his head in the wall but another side tells him that he needs to stop his friends.  
  
Why did he forget that his friends were the worst trouble makers in the world and that they won't stop as long as the opportunity of pissing him is within their grasps?  
  
"She looks like an angel when asleep," Kaho whispered in awe as she looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"I like her lashes, very long, like that of a porcelain doll," Shaoran said looking at Tomoyo as well keeping his voice down just like the others.  
  
"Guys, really, this is not a good idea," Eriol muttered as he watches them open drawer after drawer of Tomoyo's room.  
  
"I like her room, very feminine yet elegant, it smells like..." Yamazaki said taking a deep breath and not bothering to listen to Eriol's void attempts to stop such silliness.  
  
"Plum blossoms," Eriol supplied dryly. Yamazaki looked at him at the corner of his eye.  
  
"Familiar with your fiancée's smell, are you not?" Yamazaki said with a wicked grin as he practically choked Eriol by placing his right arm on Eriol's neck.  
  
"I just saw her buy a perfume on," he lied.  
  
"Really? I find no perfume on her vanity though," Kaho said as she eyed Tomoyo's vanity area at one corner of the room, where there was nothing but a brush, a number of hairpins, a lip gloss, a powder case and a jewelry box lay. Eriol remained silent while Yamazaki chuckled.  
  
"She's very neat, not a dust on her room I suppose," Yuki-niichan commented running a finger on a bedside table.  
  
Eriol sighed in defeat. Talking to his friends is as good as talking to a brick and he might just as well hit his head on one if Tomoyo wakes up and see them IN HER ROOM, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT like a bunch of weirdoes checking if she drools or snores when asleep... he's literally going to be dead. Somehow he wonders if he was able to make his last will and testament...  
  
"What's this?" Yuki-niichan said looking at a stack of papers atop Tomoyo's neatly organized desk.  
  
"The Tokugawa era started..." he read.  
  
"Why that's our term paper due in two weeks, she finished it already?" Kaho said looking at Yuki-niichan in surprise.  
  
"I guess so, this one is roughly 30 pages," Yuki-niichan said skimming the contents.  
  
"Wow! I haven't even started working on mine yet," Kaho said in awe.  
  
"She writes very well... and with such accuracy," Yuki-niichan said reading a number of lines.  
  
"She seems to take her schoolwork seriously," Kaho said in admiration.  
  
"She's some music lover too," Yamazaki commented looking at a pile of CDs at the desk.  
  
"Arewa? (Isn't that?)" Shaoran said grabbing hold of a metal picture frame at the table. He looked at it carefully, recognizing what it was. It was their picture at the karaoke.  
  
"How sweet!" Kaho squealed as she took it from Shaoran's hands and look at it longer. Beside the said photo was a picture of Tomoyo with a dark brown haired woman with blue eyes and a man with olive green eyes and tousled black hair, it was taken at the beach and they were wearing swimsuits.  
  
"This must be her parents," Kaho said with a smile. Yamazaki and Shaoran looked beside her.  
  
"She surely has some legs there," Yamazaki commented with a smirk.  
  
"Not a scratch on them I bet, Eriol surely is lucky," Shaoran said oblivious to the veins starting to pop on Kaho's head.  
  
"Perverts!" she hissed smacking the two hard. The two bent down in pain.  
  
"Eriol, these are her parents right?" Kaho asked looking at Eriol seating by the couch uneasily.  
  
"Y-yeah... that's Aunt Sonomi and Uncle Henry... "he replied feebly.  
  
"Aunt? Aren't you supposed to call her mother or something?" Kaho said teasingly as Yamazaki and Shaoran put down the things atop a trunk at the edge of the bed to examine its contents.  
  
"Give me a break guys will you, this isn't funny anymore," Eriol said in frustration as he walks to the direction where Touya was fidgeting the bedside table only to trip on the music box lying carelessly on the floor... and to land on Tomoyo's bed, face to face much to his friends delight.  
  
Well, almost anyway if it weren't for his forefingers holding his weight as he struggled with great difficulty to stand up.  
  
"Aren't you guys going to help me?" Eriol said flushed and furious as he eyed the sleeping Tomoyo checking if she was awake.  
  
"Good heavens, she's asleep," Eriol thought to himself.  
  
"Actually, we think you two look lovely together," Yuki-niichan said wickedly.  
  
"Totally perfect," Touya added in satisfaction.  
  
"Say 'cheese'!" Yamazaki said as a flash came and Eriol fell...  
  
---  
  
shows Eriols eyes looking around frantically  
  
Eriol: I am so dead... Just what did I do to deserve this?... I never lied... I've always been good... on the previous episodes I've been telling you guys that I'm dead... now... I REALLY AM DEAD!!  
  
I'm going insane... is that the smell of plum blossoms? ... STOP IT ERIOL!  
  
Next on Project Engagement: Chapter 11: Cold War  
  
Read and Review! Adieu!  
  
Sai-chan: Please Review!!!! Amethyst sweet angel-san, prettysammie-san, cyjj-san – ARIGATOU! (",) 


	12. Cold War

Back with another chappie! It's 10:39 pm and I was suppose to be in bed two hours ago but my sister insisted that I finish this chapter first as I won't be around tomorrow morning and won't have time to work on the computer which is true, and knowing how lazy I can be here I am typing this chapter... so please read on and do review! Also I would like to take this chance to invite you guys to read my other fic "Fallen" on Ultra Maniac which was supposed to be an ET had my sister nagged me to write one for Ultra Maniac, but if you guys want, I'll make an ET version of it with more fluff and a bit different plot.  
  
Thanks for the reviews by the way!  
  
Just think that I had the disclaimer, I'm totally tired typing it again and again so read on!  
  
Chapter 12 – Cold War  
  
About 13 hours and 24 minutes ago he felt hell break loose when he found at the front door his friends, his god brothers and his god sister in particular smiling mischievously at him, trouble spelled out all over their faces. And like a madman he struggled with no avail to get rid of them before they could practically chase the life out of him.  
  
They started by fussing over his so-called fiancée who much to his disbelief actually took his friends side and whacked him hard on the head for not accommodating his friends when in fact he has been too nice to actually have not yet wrung their necks and even asked them to join them for lunch. Inwardly, he wondered if the heavens have a grudge on him.  
  
Things even became crazier when he learned about the scoring program they had made. Somehow he wonders if his friends really hate him so much that they take every opportunity to piss him off to his wits or they were just way too amused by the idea that the expressionless lonely guy that he is actually has a fiancée.  
  
And just when he thought that things could not get any worse his friends in turn invited her to tag along with them in a Karaoke bar in Shibuya. But he was not able to complain, or rather win in their verbal combat after all the battle was 6 against one, what chance does he have?  
  
The only consolation he had through the whole pissing ordeal though was the idea that Tomoyo was totally oblivious of the situation, and he has to thank all the angels and saints for saving his skin from humiliation. He can't help but wonder though that the obnoxious brat he knows is actually capable of being naïve and dense, not that he mind for he was surely grateful of such at the moment. She did show some signs of uncomfortable- ness upon learning that they were "parents" over little Suppi, but others than that, there was nothing much to tell. She was just as chirpy as a child.  
  
But right now, right at this very moment which happens to be five minutes before one in the morning, he has the saddest feeling that he is not as lucky as he think he is. For at that sole moment in an attempt not to land on Tomoyo's face his head practically landed on what seems to be little sleeping Tomoyo's chest....  
  
"I'm dead," he thought to himself as he shut his eyes close as he felt Tomoyo move.  
  
In his mind he could already hear her blood curling scream and her very furious face, she will surely wake the whole manor and perhaps the whole city by her outburst and boy, was he going to get a lot of it.  
  
"Suppi..." he heard her say dreamily as she patted his messed hair. He froze. His friends after yet another photo and a wicked grin and an impish wave walked out of the room through the balcony and disappeared in sight.  
  
There was no one else in the room but him, Tomoyo and Suppi.  
  
"Great, jut great... now how will I get out of this mess?" Eriol muttered under his breath making him breathe in Tomoyo's scent.  
  
Plum blossoms  
  
He flushed. He blinked.  
  
"This is not good," he told himself as he slowly tried to stand up only to be hindered by the sudden movement once again of Tomoyo's arms this time setting his head FLAT on her chest.  
  
He flushed again. And he blinked once again.  
  
"I swear that I won't ever swear again just please let me out of this, please?" he muttered to no one in particular as he slowly attempted to get his head out of Tomoyo's grasps... slowly he got rid of the let arm... and then the right...lifting his head he finally got to stand up and he never felt more relieved than ever.  
  
"That surely was close," he whispered in relief as he walks to the door only to step on once again the music box that has been the reason of the whole mess he has gotten himself into.  
  
On cue the music began to play and Tomoyo's eyes sprung open.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded sitting up on her bed as she pulled the sheets closer to her, her voice dripping with sternness.  
  
Eriol's face turned pale just like a ghost.  
  
"I fell asleep at the library, you took me to bed?" he heard her mutter under her breath.  
  
"Y-y-yeah... I thought it would be way too chilly if you sleep there...and you were sleeping soundly so I thought I should not wake you..." he replied not looking at Tomoyo in the eye as he closed the music box and laid it on the bedside table.  
  
"Oh... sorry about that, but next time wake me up no matter how deep my sleep is... Had it been a different situation I would have thought that you were sneaking in my room," she said her voice still stern.  
  
"I will...I'll go to my room then..." he muttered uncomfortably as he makes his way to the door.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" he heard her call out stopping him from his tracks. He turned his back,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you by the way and good night," she said her voice now softer and gentler as she reclined on her bed.  
  
"Good night," he replied with a nod as he went into his room closing the door behind him.  
  
When he did got into his room, he did not took a shower just as he has mentally reminded himself when he was to head upstairs, nor did he change into his pajamas, he did not sleep for the next hundred years or so either, he just lied on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
He knows he still has plenty of things to do at school that morning and that if ever he wants to finish them quickly he would have to get his tired self to sleep. But somehow he can't find himself dozing off. His mind was instead drifting away to what happened earlier in Tomoyo's room.  
  
He just doesn't seem to get it. One moment he was shooing his friends, then he tripped, and then she was face to face to Tomoyo and then he lose his balance, and then he found his head on Tomoyo's chest.  
  
He felt his cheeks become warm.  
  
"Get a grip, will you?" he scowled at himself. Surely what has gotten into him?  
  
He stared at the clock at his bedside table. It was three in the morning.  
  
He then suddenly recalled the smell of plum blossoms... it was sweet ad warm...  
  
"Stop it!" he yelled to himself as he rubbed his temples as he standup and walk his way to the bathroom.  
  
He splashed cold water on his face in hopes of getting him back to his senses.  
  
"It was an accident, you weren't exactly a pervert there, no need to feel uneasy," he said to his image reflecting at the mirror atop the lavatory.  
  
"That was nothing," he said repeating the words to himself like a spell as he splash more water on his face.  
  
Boy, was he sick...  
  
No, make that very sick...  
  
---  
  
"You look exhausted, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked the following morning at the breakfast table as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Eriol.  
  
"Y-yeah, I just lack some sleep, that's all" Eriol replied with a shrug taking a sip of his coffee. The truth was he wasn't able to sleep. He spent the whole night feeling uneasy and everything that he was not able to have a wink. Surely, his face was evident of all of the fuss he has been into, for there were already light patches on his eyes and his hair was messier than usual.  
  
"You know what? I had a very strange dream last night," Tomoyo said as she spread some butter o her toast. Eriol looked at her taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"... that you guys were actually in my room checking me when I'm asleep..." she said nonchalantly. Eriol choked on his coffee staining the white tablecloth and his uniform.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked rushing to him with a napkin.  
  
"I'm... okay..." Eriol stuttered as he coughed some more Tomoyo patting him slightly on the back.  
  
"You better change your uniform, I'll go take care of things here, and just what is going on with you?" Tomoyo said as she called out for a maid. Eriol still coughing meekly agreed and went upstairs to change not answering Tomoyo's query.  
  
How can he when he was too shocked to think that Tomoyo was practically half-aware of what happened last night? It was a good thing she thought it as all a dream or else he would have died.  
  
The ride to school was quiet as usual Eriol on the driver's set not taking his eyes off the road, Tomoyo humming to herself as she stared at the scenery outside through the car window.  
  
"I have a photo shoot today after school," Tomoyo said breaking the silence between them.  
  
"I thought you are going to search for a club at school today," Eriol replied eyes still on the road.  
  
"Naoko-san called earlier this morning about a sudden change of plans, do you have anything to do this afternoon?" she asked looking at Eriol.  
  
"Nope, I'll meet you at the parking lot then," Eriol simply said looking at Tomoyo and at the road once again as he pulls up at a cur and parked the car.  
  
---  
  
Eriol felt totally exhausted as he sat on the bench during gym class it surely was a tough day for him. Earlier that morning he had to finish working on his notes in Japanese history while cramming on his math assignment and then they had a surprise quiz in Physics class and now they had a practical test in gym class, on top of that Sean and Shaoran has been teasing him all day singing a nursery rhyme. Actually they are singing it right now in his ears.  
  
"A-she's adorable, B- she's so beautiful, C-she's so cute and full of charm, D-she's your darling, and E- she's exciting, and F-she's the feather of your life," Shaoran sang as I annoyingly placed my hands on my ears.  
  
"G-she's so good to us, H-her breast's so heavenly," Sean continued. Eriol almost passed out. Thank goodness their classmates are still playing basketball.  
  
"I-she's the one people idolize, J-your like Jack and Jill... K-she's so kissable" they sang teasingly puckering their lips.  
  
"L-she's the love one of your life!" they continued dancing like vaudevilles as Eriol struggled to become deaf.  
  
"M-N-O-P, we'll sing along all day, Q-R-S-T, alphabetically speaking, you're not okay," and Eriol dashed out to the track field and ran some laps.  
  
Only upon losing sight of the two did he went to the locker room, only to realize that he was very thirsty and that he left his water jug at home. Sighing, he opened his locker to find a bottle of spring water and a clean towel with a note on top of it. It read:  
  
Next time, I wouldn't be so nice to actually check if you forget your things and actually deliver it to you. Had I not owe you one and you would have died of thirst... =P  
  
Eriol chuckled taking the bottle and drinking its contents in one sip.  
  
---  
  
"So who's that guy with you?" Rika Sasaki, Tomoyo's makeup artist a short brown haired woman with chocolate brown eyes asked eyeing the then reading Eriol at the set as she works on Tomoyo's hair.  
  
"Eriol? He's a family friend," Tomoyo said not looking up from the magazine she is reading.  
  
"Family friend hu? Doesn't look like one to me, what's he doing here?" Rika said with a chuckle.  
  
"He's giving me a ride," Tomoyo said simply.  
  
"Giving you a ride and he's waiting for you for almost three hours, I smell something fishy," Rika said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, let's just say that he's here for different reasons," Tomoyo said still not looking up.  
  
"Don't tell me your parents set you up on an engagement on him and now you're living in one roof like a couple," Rika joked. Tomoyo looked at her flabbergasted, her jaws wide open.  
  
"Hey, it was just a joke," Rika said uncomfortable by Tomoyo's expression.  
  
"That wasn't funny," Tomoyo said looking at Rika through the mirror.  
  
"Don't tell me..." Rika said realizing the meaning of Tomoyo's reaction. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"No way! I was just kidding! "Rika said dropping the brush.  
  
"Well, it is true," Tomoyo said quite amused by Cindy's reaction though still uncomfortable by it.  
  
"And just how on earth did your parents convince you? Knowing you, you would not agree on things like this," Rika said picking up the brush and working on Tomoyo's hair once again.  
  
"Of course, I don't. But once faced with a threat of being tailed with 24 bodyguards 24/7 and shutting your social life, who am I to disagree?" Tomoyo said looking back at the magazine she was reading.  
  
"That's what we call blackmail," Rika chuckled as she blow dried Tomoyo's hair.  
  
"No need to tell me, I know," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, at least they got you a cute fiancée, why, he's quite popular in Tokyo," Rika said now putting some styling gel on Tomoyo's hair.  
  
"You wish," Tomoyo uttered retreating to the magazine she was reading as Eriol sneezed a couple of times much to his surprise.  
  
---  
  
Tomoyo runs all over the middle of the set  
  
Tomoyo here! gasp Why can't just people leave me alone? Now every club possible is actually hunting me down to become a member... runs again  
  
Hey, is Eriol really jealous? ... Omoshiroi...  
  
Next on Project Engagement: Chapter 13: Tailed  
  
Read and Review! Adieu!  
  
Sai-chan: The next chapter will be full of mess and more mess as rumors start flying in the air!!! HAHAHHAHAH!!! 


	13. DiaryBlues:Tailed

I'm back with another chapter! I'm very sorry for the late update, you see, I've been preparing for my college admission recently (would you believe it I'm only an incoming senior and I'm already preparing for college?!) and have been away from the computer for a couple of days. Also I still have to prepare for the beginning of our classes this June and have to help around the house every now and then... this chapter will be shorter than usual as the next chapter will be quite long (does that make sense?) This will kind of just serve as the bridge that will connect the previous chapters to the next chapter that I will be working on... It's only four pages in my word processor but I hope you don't mind... I really wanted to make it longer and believe me I've been working on this chapter for days and this is close enough to what I want... I promise to make the next chapter better so please go ahead and read review... Thank you very much!  
  
---  
  
Chapter 13 – Tailed  
  
"A-she's adorable, B- she's so beautiful, C-she's so cute and full of charm, D-she's your darling, and E- she's exciting, and F-she's the feather of your life," Yamazaki's teasing voice sang as Eriol almost choked on the soda he is drinking. It was lunchtime and they were at the rooftop each devouring a well-prepared lunchbox Tomoyo prepared earlier that morning. The clouds were a bit bluish gray blanketing the heat of the sun making it cool enough for them to have a peaceful lunch – asides from the habitual bickering of course.  
  
"Tell me again why I agreed to have you guys join us for lunch..." Eriol muttered under his breath as he glared at Yamazaki and Shaoran who are laughing mischievously as they gobble down their lunch.  
  
"Agreed or not we would come, after all it was Tomoyo-chan who invited us and not you," Kaho chuckled as she helped herself with some tempura. Eriol rolled his eyes.  
  
"What? What did you said?" Tomoyo asked taking off her earphones to join the conversation.  
  
"N-nothing," Eriol stammered not wanting Tomoyo to learn about the jingle or anything about his frustrations.  
  
"He was complimenting your cooking, it's really good," Kaho supplied covering up for Eriol's stammering. Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Compliment? That's very unlikely," she said returning to her tempura.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, like Armageddon is on the way," Eriol said sarcastically.  
  
---  
  
Date: November 8- Wednesday  
  
Mood: Terribly EXHAUSTED  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Boy, am I beat. I've been running all day...no... change that... THE WHOLE WEEK like there's no tomorrow and it seems to me that everyone is after me either for club memberships or fan club stuff- and I thought I left my busy life in London. On top of that it's terribly hot today. Just my luck, don't you think? I mean it's supposed to be autumn and yet I still find myself scorched and sweaty I guess it's because of all the running I did... never mind...  
  
Eriol has fencing practice today so I'm stuck here at one of the benches outside the library scribbling. It's a good thing most of the students are out already and I can at least write with ease without anyone popping out of nowhere persistently asking me for admission and stuff - honestly speaking, it is starting to get on my nerves a little bit and I'm afraid my patience is running short for about a couple of meters already. I've been telling them again and again politely that I am not interested in taking part in any club activities at the moment but they seem to understand neither English nor Japanese, perhaps French would rub it in to them a bit? Or should I study Cantonese? Polish? Russian? AHH! Forget it! I guess they don't take no for an answer, but does that have to mean that I take 24 club activities a day????!!  
  
But, no, diary, they either are unaware of my plight or are just born to be super-duper-persistent-to-the-extent-your-temples-will-burst that they just keep on coming. I even tried taking different routes to get to my classes just to lose them, but it seems to me that they've got the instincts that of a dog that they always find me like a prey. They even stuffed my locker with so many notes and stuff that I had to spend my whole break time to empty them out and place my books in peace!  
  
To tell you the truth I'm starting to have doubts if I could still be nice from all these torture... Eriol's here, I'll write again on you later, we still need to go to the grocery for some things we need at home... later!  
  
Always,  
  
Tomoyo (",)  
  
PS: Thanks for letting me take it all out on you... I really need it   
  
Date: November 10 – Friday  
  
Mood: Totally confused  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Guess what? After being tailed for a good two whole weeks from my very first arrival in school the guys have started bothering me... for a price though...  
  
Let's just say that I, Tomoyo Daidouji, fifteen years old, after eight years in the limelight and so used to being tailed and getting my way out of my so-called "predators", for the first time in history actually was caught due to my sudden slip in one of the corridors in a chase earlier this afternoon due to a very disappointing shoe. And like the three musketeers Eriol, Kaho and Shaoran arrived out of the blue saving my shin by telling the "predators" to stop chasing after me and stuff as I already have a club- the Literary Club in particular.  
  
Did the guys buy the excuse? NO! I myself didn't, I don't even remember applying for any club... but somehow with their (hate to admit this one) unwitting charisma they were able to put it all together- not easily though I might add for upon learning that it was actually Eriol who filed my admission they started to argue about legalities and stuff like as if they were a bunch of lawyers in court and the like. And believe me it was a totally wreck, everyone's arguing that I didn't think they would stop. To their shock and Eriol and my horror Kaho good naturedly told everyone that Eriol has every right to file my admission as he is my fiancé! And in a snap like a mute button everyone became tongue-tied with me and Eriol sweat dropping.  
  
Like who wouldn't? And before I knew it some of them started bawling and reciting a litany of grief or something like that and we had to dash out... I know the whole thing sounds stupid to say so at the very least but it's true... now that I think about it I kind of find it a little bit hilarious- after all it's not everyday that you get your way from a mob of persistent representatives by telling them that your fiancée already filed your admission to the Literary Club right? Kaho and Shaoran find the whole thing funny, but Eriol seems to be doubtful about the idea. I don't exactly know how he feels about the situation he just acts like nothing happened.  
  
A couple of days ago he was really kind of worried on the idea that I've been running around and stuff and that took me aback a bit. Nothing special really... just kind of wondering... I hate to admit this but I'm starting to get used at his presence...  
  
I don't know what to do and I don't know what will happen next... this is all so bizarre... weird right?  
  
I guess I'm just sleepy and tired... never mind what I just said and wrote... Good night!  
  
Always,  
  
Tomoyo (",)  
  
---  
  
- Yamzaki enters the set with a wicked grin-  
  
Things are getting interesting, it was a good idea that Kaho spilled the beans about the engagement, now Eriol and Tomoyo are the talk of the school... this is a great chance for a scheme...evil laugh  
  
Just in time for the upcoming winter festival... omoshiroi...hahahhaha  
  
Next on Project Engagement: Spreading Rumors: Yamazaki's Scheme  
  
That's it! But before I leave I wish to thank the ET fan who defended my side when I recently had a "flame" from a reviewer. That was really nice of you, sweet in particular, but I wouldn't want you to get into trouble because of me. I've e-mailed Serenity-san already and kind of worked things out with her, she corrected some of my errors which includes a number of Japanese translations and has apologized for the way she sounded at the review. She didn't mean to sound rude but was kind of off that day and just fired the gun. We both made mistakes and kind of call it quits.  
  
She has apologized, back-off the ET bashing and respects the pairing... so... I guess there's no longer any need to make the review stick or something... I'm considering of removing the review but decided against it as it has served as a turning point on my part on where I got a little push from reality and to check myself and my works from time to time as I tend to get carried away. But then past is past, and everything is settled so I guess there is no need to open everything up and stuff. Again, thank you very much, I have a hunch on who you are and I know that you are a nice person... thanks again, this chapter and the next is dedicated to you!  
  
To my wonderful reviewers, thank you for your reviews, they never fail to make me feel better and fired up to write yet another chapter. To crystal wolf=P and the ET fan I took up your advice and changed the title, thank you! hugs everyone in a tight bear hug 


	14. Yamazaki's Scheme

I'm back! I can't believe it's been months since I last updated. I'm really sorry for the hold-up. I've been way too busy about school work and stuff lately that I haven't been able to check my mail.  
  
Disclaimer: I own no Eriol or Tomoyo or any CCS character, just the plot. End of story. Period… oh and beware of OOC-ness.  
  
I wish to thank Captain Canija for reminding me that I have a story to finish, for to be honest with you I have been literally busy the last few months that in fact I am on my way to a one week seminar tomorrow and I thought that I have to at least update Project Engagement, Hontoni Gomen nasai!  
  
Please do keep up the reviews…  
  
Captain Canija and all my wonderful reviewers this chapter is for you.  
  
Chapter 14 – Spreading Rumors: Yamazaki's s Scheme  
  
Eriol groaned as he slowly opened his eyes to eye the clock in his bedside table.  
  
5 am- Too early for anything- Especially if it is a Saturday… mostly a Saturday after a hectic week of being the talk of the town due to the mouth of a wicked friend announcing his so-called engagement. Yes, it is too early for anything and yet the racket downstairs doesn't seem to cease in disrupting his peaceful slumber.  
  
Tugging the covers close to him, he plopped a pillow on his head in attempts to muffle the screeches and shrieks from downstairs with not much success.  
  
Groaning, he wondered on what could be the cause of such a racket in the break of dawn when the only residents in the manor was he, Tomoyo and Mrs. Drew and the rest of the housemaids who for all he know have the decency to work quietly when almost the entire town is asleep.  
  
Plopping yet another pillow on his head he struggled to continue his much needed and disrupted slumber only to feel the sheets being pulled from him and to find Shaoran's wicked face smiling at him.  
  
"Rise and shine sleepy head, breakfast is in ten minutes" Shaoran said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's 5 in the morning. Can't you just leave me in peace?" Eriol scowled pulling back the covers back to him.  
  
"Get up. We have plenty of work to do today," Shaoran said dragging Eriol out of the bed to the bathroom. Eriol who was totally exhausted and sleepy groaned in frustration as Shaoran splashed cold water on his face and shut the bathroom door close on his face with only a "Make sure you get downstairs in 10 minutes".  
  
Being totally awake, Eriol had no choice but to take a bath and go downstairs. Just as he was to go downstairs he found a number of familiar faces who he was certain were his classmates in homeroom greeting him good morning and walking pass him carrying a bunch of boxes and disappearing by a hallway. Eriol rubbed his eyes. At that moment, he doubted if he was truly awake. He took a quick glance at his wristwatch. 5:15 am.  
  
He need not have to pinch himself to confirm his doubts for just as he was to turn at a corner he stepped on a what seems to be a piece of rag and slipped the whole way down the stairs and his senses were back to normal.  
  
"Just on time, let's go" Shaoran said a stopwatch on one hand and a notebook on the other. Without even minding to help Eriol get up he led the way to the veranda where Yamazaki, Yuki-niichan, Touya and Kaho were having breakfast.  
  
"You know, I can really get used to living here," Touya said in between bites of his blueberry waffles.  
  
"The food is just perfect," Kaho said taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"And what brings you people here so early in the morning?" Eriol scowled as he took a seat casting daggers on everyone at the table.  
  
"You're up already, here's your breakfast, eat it while it's still hot." Tomoyo interrupted as she entered the veranda clad in washed denim jeans and an oversized dark blue shirt a plate of freshly made waffles in one hand and settling it in front of Eriol who all of a sudden was tongue-tied. Without skipping a beat she poured him a cup of coffee, added a cube of sugar in it and stirred the contents of the cup. Yuki-niichan and the others smiled at the observation.  
  
"Just what on earth are you guys here?" Eriol hissed.  
  
"Why, Yamazaki-san told me that you guys have a school project to work on, did you forgot?" Tomoyo asked innocently walking back to the kitchen to get some more tea.  
  
Eriol's eye began to turn big like saucers and was to start a machine gun of litany and complains when Yamazaki silenced him by flashing a Polaroid photo of his messed up experience in Tomoyo's room. Colors crept to Eriol's face.  
  
" Play along… or else…" Yamazaki mouthed. And in an instant Eriol lose all the strength to talk.  
  
"You've changed," Yuki-niichan said controlling his laughter as he sipped his coffee with shaky hands. Eriol looked at him questioningly.  
  
"You were never that talkative and polite the same time. You're becoming more evil especially with your scowls," Yuki-niichan said in an I- know- something-you-don't smile.  
  
"And just what kind of project is this?" Eriol asked through gritted teeth. Somehow, he doesn't like the idea that his friends are here early Saturday morning talking about a presentation in English class, and to top it off, Yamazaki's threatening flashing of the Polaroid photo of his messed up experience in Tomoyo's room… it was way too fishy, like a math equation:  
  
Yuki-niichan Shaoran Kaho x Touya x Yamazaki / a Polaroid photo and an English Project = VERY BIG TROUBLE  
  
"Yamazaki just volunteered to be the director for our class's entry to the annual Winter Play festival," Kaho simply said helping herself with some more waffles.  
  
"You did? And since when did you learn to take responsibility??" Eriol asked incredulously as he started to eat as well.  
  
"ERIOL! How could you? And to think it is my ever-so-good friend who speaks ill of me?" Yamazaki said feigning hurt.  
  
"Actually, he volunteered upon learning that the winning team would be excused from the year-end exams," Touya muttered. Eriol rolled his eyes.  
  
"And how did I get involved in the picture?" Eriol asked crossing his arms not minding the mighty and noble speech Yamazaki was giving out about being a shepherd among lost sheep, Moses leading the Hebrews out of Egypt and diving the Red Sea in half and stuff.  
  
"Simple, you're the leading man," Yamazaki said without skipping a beat and drinking his coffee.  
  
"I'M THE WHAT?" Eriol demanded, not believing what he just heard,  
  
"Leading man, the main character- the protagonist in other words." Yamazaki said like as if he is reciting ABC to a three year old.  
  
"And since when did I become the leading man?" Eriol demanded not willing to give up without a fight.  
  
"Since…" Yamazaki said in a whisper and pausing for effect.  
  
Eriol stared at him with a mixture of challenge and threat. He held his breath for what seems like eternity staring at Yamazaki's stoic form which slowly diminished and replaced by a wicked smirk and with a teasing voice called out, "Tomoyo-san, I have something to tell you!!!"  
  
Eriol groaned for the umpteenth time. For the last hour and forty five minutes, correction, two hours and forty eight minutes he has been struggling to memorize the lines for their class's film, with no such luck, unfortunately. Everyone was working like crazy having a deadline to beat and a slave runner director on top and the chaos is driving him crazy.  
  
He can't believe that Yamazaki blackmailed him to such. But he has no choice, not unless he has plans of finding his body six feet under the ground if Tomoyo learns about the photo, that his. And so far, the option never crossed his mind, for he knows better than deal with people's wrath.  
  
He has to admit though that Yamazaki did a great job in distributing the work that in just a couple of hours, the whole manor was redecorated to fit a setting that of the eighteenth century. The curtains, the carpet, every detail was put into account, much to his amazement. He was surprised that even his costume was ready.  
  
"The sooner I finish this, the sooner I'll get rid of them," he muttered under his breath as Rika, the costume designer called for him to get changed for filming will start in few minutes.  
  
While Eriol was changing his costume, the filming for the first part of the film already started by the dining room with Yamazaki giving last minute directions to the crew. Eriol hasn't met any of the cast as he was busy memorizing his lines and Rika had to make a few adjustments to his costume. By the time he was through, the film was already for the second act set by his bedroom balcony.  
  
"You understood now?" Yamazaki asked after dictating the details of the act. Eriol shrugged sheepishly and slouched by the table by the veranda as instructed earlier making a small place for his head to rest on as the table was stacked with old books thicker than his spine. According to Yamazaki's instructions, he was to act asleep as the female character arrives surprising him. He was only half listening to what Yamazaki was saying for he was busy recalling his lines, but he did not mind. Like what could happen anyway? After all the script was all about a man falling for his sister-in-law just when his wife is about to conceive for their first child, who wouldn't get confused?  
  
"Lights, Camera, ACTION!" Yamazaki said and the film started rolling. Eriol closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He couldn't remember what Yamazaki said on how the girl will surprised him so he remained stoic in his position waiting. 30 seconds… 40 seconds… 50 seconds… one minute… one and a half…  
  
Time was ticking and he was growing impatient for the other character's arrival. He was to open his eyes and whine when he heard aloud crash and found most of the books and a bunch of leaves flying in the air with a dark haired woman on top of him!  
  
"Wha… what the???" He managed to utter as he struggled to get up.  
  
"Are you alright, miss?" he asked his face painted with panic. He looked at the woman and realized who the girl was, "Tomoyo? What are you doing here?" he uttered in surprise.  
  
"CUT!" they heard from the corner of the room.  
  
"What did you mean Tomoyo?? We're in a play here Eriol. You were to say "An angel?" remember?" Yamazaki said rubbing his temples.  
  
Eriol blinked, unable to process what is going on right before his eyes.  
  
"Why is she in the film?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Because her role is Madison?" Yamazaki said wryly,  
  
"Nice try, Yamazaki. I'd appreciate though if you tell me how you got her into this." Eriol said with a warning voice.  
  
"Well…The issue about your engagement with Tomoyo-chan is still fresh to the public and the class and I thought that it would help a lot if we make use of that to attract more viewers." Yamazaki said naturally. "She agreed anyways," he added.  
  
"You agreed?" Eriol asked Tomoyo in surprise.  
  
"Yamazaki promised to get my project for me if I did it," Tomoyo replied much to Eriol's surprise. This is going to be yet another long, long day…  
  
----  
  
Sai-chan appears on the screen and waves.  
  
Sai-chan: Konnichiwa minna-san. It's been a while. The film Eriol and the gang will be having is actually another fic (ExT as well) and I will be showing only a few parts. It will be out perhaps by Christmas vacation or as my schedule permits. I'm still thinking of good ways of presenting the film as I want it to be kind of raw and unexpected. Please do tell me if you want to read the whole play in the fic or would want to know more about it and I would happily furnish you with the details.  
  
For now here's Eriol-kun for the next chapter preview:  
  
(Eriol can't be found)  
  
SOMEBODY SAVE MY SKIN!  
  
Next on Project Engagement: More Torture  
  
Read and Review! Adieu! 


	15. More Torture

I'm back! I'm a bit tipsy when I was working on this one so please bear with me in terms of typos and the like.

Upon the request of Captain Canija I decided to include this part of the story but I will be posting one of this days or perhaps next vacation the side story. In the film, the characters names are in fact the American names of the CCS characters so you will notice that their Japanese and American names will be altering as they are filming.

Here it goes, please do make my day and review

Disclaimer: I own no Eriol or Tomoyo or any CCS character, just the plot. End of story. Periodâ oh and beware of OOC-ness.

"Come on, Layla. Just finish this bowl, it would be bad for your health and the baby's if you don't eat," Tomoyo said as she shoved a small bowl of porridge closer to Kaho's side of the table, her face full of concern and worry.

It was the first part of the film and the whole set was by the dining area where she as Madison is trying to urge her elder sister, Layla played by Kaho to eat upon hearing the news of an upcoming war by the north where her husband is currently stationed as a field researcher.

"I want to see Eli," Kaho said simply, her face expressionless. Tomoyo sighed and looked at Touya portraying the house's butler for any advice. Touya on the other hand can give no answer but a sigh as well.

"Perhaps my lady does not like this for breakfast, should I make your favorite consommé?" Touya said in attempt to persuade the lady to eat pouring milk in Kaho's empty glass, Tomoyo looked hopeful over the attempt and looked at Kaho in glee. Her smile though faded when she saw Kaho shook her head and said, "I want Eli,"

"I had enough of this!" Tomoyo exclaimed steam rising on the top of her head as she slammed her fists by the table so hard that her own bowl of porridge went flying in midair with some of its contents landing on Kaho's face.

Touya and Tomoyo's eyes went big by the scenario and laughter erupted all over the room.

"CUT!" they heard Yamazaki exclaim, a mixture of anger and laughter evident in his voice.

---

Chapter 15 – More Torture

---

"That does it! I had enough of this!" Tomoyo exclaimed leaving the dining hall and rushing to the long staircase up to her room. Surprised by Tomoyo's reaction Touya ran after Tomoyo leaving the expressionless Kaho alone.

Touya found Tomoyo stuffing every dress she could find in her cabinet in a huge duffle bag.

"What are you doing my lady?" he asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm leaving Tori," Tomoyo said as she throws into her bag a number of combs and other things in her bureau.

"But my lady, what about Lady Layla?" Touya asked surprised by her actions.

"She wants Eli? FINE! I'll get Eli and drag him back to London even if it's the last thing I'll do! I'm going to Durham!" Tomoyo declared voice full of determination. As she slams her cabinet shut.

---

"So this is where that nerd leaves," Tomoyo said to her self as she struggles to carry her suitcases, her floral hat askew. It was almost dusk and she was a couple of meters away from the wrought iron gates of the manor where her brother-in-law is staying when the wind blew sending her hat away and off to the branch of a tall tree,

"Oh my! Great!... Just great!" she lamented to herself as she walks inside the gates and to the tree still struggling with her suitcases.

"Now how do I get that?" she muttered looking up to where her hat has landed and to her well-made dress and newly bought mules. The hat was her favorite, so without further adieu she removed her mules and climbed the tree.

It was quite a struggle considering the fact that she was wearing a dress but after a number of attempts and a run on her stockings she managed to make it to the branch. Excited about her progress, she did not notice the nearing breakage of the branch due to her weight and she fell.

"AHHHHH!!" she screamed shutting her eyes fearing her landing. She can already imagine it, a broken arm, a broken neck, a scarred faceâ it is going to be a terrible fall.

The next thing she knows, her right leg hit something and books were flying in different directions and for some strange reason her fall wasn't that hard – no broken arm, no broken neck, no scarred face. Much to her surprise she was lying in top of a man's chest!

"What the-,"she heard someone mutter. Getting up she came face to face with a dark haired man with dark blue eyes and broken wire frame glasses. She was in a state of shock and could barely move a muscle stunned by the man who did nothing but stare at her stupidly and said, "An angel?"

For minutes they were staring at each other until Tomoyo snapped back to her senses spank the lad hard and got up.

She was to get up but failed as she sprained her right ankle.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked assisting her.

"Get your hands of me!" Tomoyo exclaimed shoving Eriol away as she helps herself by the railing,

"Madison?" Eriol said recognizing the lass.

"The one and onlyâ well don't just stand there, go get me something for my sprain!" Tomoyo barked as her leg ached and she struggled to seat by the toppled wicker chair Eriol was originally seating at, like a jack in a box Eriol bolted inside the room and returned seconds later with a first aid kit.

"Careful will you?" Tomoyo snapped as Eriol tended her leg minutes later.

"So what brings you here?" Eriol asked as he applied an antiseptic to a scar in Tomoyo's leg.

"I'm here to fetch you home," Tomoyo stated bluntly surprising Eriol and causing him to spill the antiseptic.

"Layla is worried about you, she hasn't been eating much in days, I'm worried about the baby," Tomoyo explained not minding Eriol who is wiping the floor with shaking hands.

Minutes of yet another deafening silence enveloped them and out of impatience Tomoyo started to tap her foot.

"Well?" she asked growing impatient every second.

"I can't go," Eriol declared as he picked up the scattered books in the floor and placing them neatly in a chair.

"What?! Don't you care about my sister and your baby?" Tomoyo exclaimed for the umpteenth time that day not believing what she's hearing.

"Eli, this is my sister we're talking about. She's worried sick about you, you got to go home!" Tomoyo reasoned steam coming out of her head.

"Of course I care about Layla and the baby, but I have a job, and this job is for her and the baby, I can't just leave"Eriol said as he stack one book to another.

"You do understand that, don't you Madison?" he said looking at the dark haired lass with intent eyes.

"Fine. If that's the case then I'll stay here until you're finish with that contract of yours." Tomoyo declared dragging Eriol outside the veranda by the sleeve.

"Where are you taking me?" Eriol asked struggling to catch up with the young lady's pace unbelieving that she just got a sprain.

"Outside to get my things. You can't expect a lady to carry that entire luggage do you?" Tomoyo said grinning.

Eriol on the other hand cannot do the same fearing the wrath of the hard headed lass.

This is but the first part of the story, I'll post the next part, perhaps by next week or the week afterwards as I still have my exams and stuff.

For the meantime here is Tomoyo for the chapter preview.

Tomoyo: Everyone's impossible! Eriol is acting funny and Yamazaki and the others are enjoying it. They all act like they're hiding something from meâ o, and what kissing scene? –runs all over the set and screams- Shaoran just what did you and Yuki-niichan did with the script???

Next on Project Engagement: Messed up

I'll get Yuki-niichan for this!

Read and review! Adieu!


	16. Messed Up

Sai-chan: Finally finished this chappie. Kind of took a side trip before working on this one. GOMEN!

Hope you keep on the reviews though and thank you so much.

Special thanks to amethyst sweet angel, danivie, Amanda, captain canija, innocence8, ukari-chan and dtmindy (don't worry Sakura will get in the picture next chappie)

**Chapter 16 – Messed Up**

Getting up from bed, Tomoyo changed quickly from her robes for a long battle ahead of her. She started off by cleaning the manor from the flooring to the dusting of the ceiling. She cannot bring herself to imagine that such a beauty is to be put to waste just because of the sloth of a brother-in-law she has. She was determined and stubborn and no normal human being would dare mess with her.

As soon as she finished cleaning she proceeded to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Placing the freshly cut fruits, eggs and wheat bread and some newly made coffee in a tray she proceeded to Eriol's quarter's only to find books scattered all over the floor.

Settling the tray by a desk she has cleared partially she moved to open the dark drapes to let the sunshine in. Instinctively the lad snuggled within the comforter woke up rubbing his eyes, startled by the sudden light,

"Rise and shine, sleepy head. If you want to finish that work of yours you have to wake up early or else you'll accomplish nothing," Tomoyo said as she placed the tray in Eriol's lap.

"Breakfast in bed?" Eriol asked blankly staring at the tray before him and to Tomoyo and back to the tray.

"Well, it's not in the floor is it?" Madison said as she started crumpling one paper to another.

"Thanks" Eriol said relishing the meal.

"This is good. You know, you're cooking is way much better than your sister's. No, scratch that – your cooking is best compared to Layla's" Eriol said practically devouring the meal.

:You know, I would have taken that as a compliment have you not downplayed my sister's cooking," Tomoyo said fuming,

With that she walks out of the room.

"And CUT!" Yamazaki shouted and the film stopped rolling,

""Everyone, start packing. We're going to our next shooting site," he announced.

"We're right on schedule, of we keep it up, we'll be finished by midnight or perhaps earlier," he said checking his planner.

"Eriol! Tomoyo! Get ready for the finale okay?" he said turning to the two who started packing as well.

The two nodded.

In less than an hour all the crew has loaded their things and is heading for their next site: Yamazaki's vacation house in Niigata.

Yamazaki, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Kaho are in the same van with Yuki-niichan and Touya taking turns in driving.

---

"I am not doing that scene! It wasn't originally there!" Tomoyo exclaimed or rather shouted to the top of her lungs considering that she is but a few feet from Yamazaki.

"Yes, it is. It's in my script and mine is the original," Yamazaki said not batting an eyelash.

"Well… kissing Eriol isn't part of the deal," Tomoyo said stubbornly.

"Yes, it is." Yamazaki said just as stubbornly.

"It's acting, remember? And you agreed to act according to the script, and the script says so," he added.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Tomoyo said turning to Eriol who was playing a game boy.

"If Tomoyo herself doesn't agree and she actually had an agreement with you, what more of me who was practically blackmailed to this?" he said not taking his eyes from his game.

"Come on, don't you want to kiss her?" Yamazaki whined. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at him incredulously.

"Do you want me to get rabies?"

"In your dreams – no, not even in your nightmares,"

"Like you've ever been kissed,"

"Like you are,"

"Would you please stop it! Go cool yourselves a bit. When I say you'll do it, you'll do it! We'll start filming in half an hour," Yamazaki declared in monster mode silencing the two.

With that the two walked off to different directions.

Tomoyo ended up sitting next one of Eriol's classmates, Naomi who was reading a book.

"Had an argument at the set?" she asked gently.

"Kind of. What's that you're reading?" Tomoyo asked.

"It's a story written by William Shakespeare. I'm writing a report about it in English class," Naomi answered.

"I read that before. It's a really neat story, the lead characters fighting the odds for the sake of love," Tomoyo said looking at the cover.

"It's amazing don't you think? How someone our age can be so in love and all."

"Yeah…"

"There was this book I once read, the guy actually fought five guys who bullied his girlfriend all alone. Wouldn't it be great to have a knight in shining armor?"

"Uh… I guess so…"

"He would be gentlemanly, handsome, smart – totally perfect!" Naomi dreamily said.

"Uh… knight in shining armor, huh?" she said to herself before standing up and walking outside.

"Where are you going?" Naomi asked looking at her.

"I'll just go for some air… I'll be back"

----

Eriol on the other hand opted to take a stroll by the bridge over the river. He had a hard time coming though as his classmates would stop him every now and then chit chatting and all. When he did got by the bridge he was surprise to see Tomoyo deep in thought.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he said approaching her.

"…knight in shining armor, huh?" Tomoyo said to herself.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I didn't know you're here. I'm sorry about earlier, Yamazaki is just being impossible…" Tomoyo said recognizing Eriol's presence and returning her gaze to the horizon.

"I'm sorry too. You know, I can talk to Yamazaki to do something about it… he's pretty much carried away I guess…" he said joining her.

"…Ne… Eriol..."

"Hmm?"

"…W-w-what would you do if somebody… bullied me and made… me cry?" Tomoyo asked shyly not looking at Eriol.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Eriol asked surprised.

"I'm just a bit c-curious… What would you do?" she asked still not looking at Eriol.

Silence.

Tomoyo moved closer to Eriol and looked at him.

"Would you let me run to you?" she asked childishly.

"What am I a finish line?" Eriol said avoiding Tomoyo by turning to his left.

"Would you let me cry on your shoulder?" Tomoyo asked again turning to Eriol.

"I'm no tissue paper…" Eriol answered turning this time to his right.

"W-would… would you let me hug you then?" Tomoyo asked following Eriol's direction, her voice softer.

"People will think I'm a pervert…" he said turning yet again to his left.

"What would you do then?" Tomoyo asked this time not following Eriol's pacing.

"I'll let you call the police…" he said starting to walk back to the set. Tomoyo looked confused.

"I'll kill them…" he finished to Tomoyo's surprise.

"We better go now, Yamazaki will kill us if we're late" he said turning to Tomoyo who was deep in thought.

"Tomoyo?"

"Uhmm!" Tomoyo said joining him and then walking several steps faster, her eyes jolly than ever.

"I got an idea… perhaps I can use packaging tape in kissing you…" she said. Eriol looked flabbergasted.

"What?"

"I saw it once in a TV show…" she said running like a kid. Eriol could only chuckle in amusement.

_Tomoyo walks in the room_

Tomoyo: Our moms just gave us the most incredulous gift- Engagement rings!

It got me kind of thinking… what will happen after our contract with our mothers?

Next on Project Engagement: The Trinity Rings

_Read and review! Adieu!_


	17. The Trinity Rings

Disclaimer: I never owned CCS

Kimiko-sama: Gomen, there's something wrong with my computer and myself when I'm working on this fic, you see I'm also working on another fic which is not ET and got it all messed up. GOMEN. I already corrected it, don't worry. And Thanks for your reviews! Hope you like this one.

Ja – Sorry for the late update. I'm glad you like the fic. Here's the update. And I promise to update faster. This fic will be completed before the year ends. Watch for it ne? Thanks again!

Emc2 – I'm very glad that you do. Thanks a lot. Hope you like this one.

Rocio – here it is. Hope you like it. Thanks!

Amethyst Sweet angel – Thanks a lot. Your reviews are as sweet and kawaii as you are!!!

To my reviewers this chappie is for you. Quite shorter than usual, hope you don't mind.

**Chapter 17 – The Trinity Rings**

The Winter Film Festival ended with Yamazaki's film getting first place. The irony about the whole things was how the supposedly dramatic film ended as a comedy that by the end everyone was crying out of too much laughter.

Touya and Yuki-_niichan_ who edited the whole thing got the film all jumbled and pieced the scenes at the wrong sequence with the bloopers taking center stage. Even the cast's voices were all interchanged. Surprisingly, they managed to pull it off and now the whole class is enjoying a hassle free Christmas vacation in Tomoyo's winter house in Hokkaido which happens to be near to Touya's vacation house as well.

Her old nanny Mrs. Takako, a woman in her late fifties with streaks of gray on her ebony hair and clear gray eyes was ballistic and had all the maids running back and forth in preparation for the lady's arrival.

When she saw Eriol and Tomoyo, Yuki-_niichan_ and Touya were positive that she cried an ocean of tears on how her little Tomoyo has grown-up and is now engaged. She practically got the life out of the two from her tight bear hug.

"Somehow I wonder if she's related to Nakuru," Eriol said upon Takako-san's release to him and Tomoyo.

Just then an auburn haired girl appeared in their doorsteps, her emerald eyes all round and excited.

"Sakura!!!!" Tomoyo squealed upon sight of her childhood best friend.

"Sakura, how have you been doing?" Eriol asked.

"You know Sakura?" Tomoyo asked turning to Eriol.

"Of course." Eriol answered.

"_Kaijuu_!" Touya said appearing with his luggage.

"_Oniichan_! I'm not a _kaijuu_!" Sakura whined sticking her tongue out to Touya and stepping hard on his foot.

"You're Touya's sister?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"Tomoyo-chan, I've always been his sister. We're siblings remember?" Sakura said chuckling.

"Oh! My memories getting all messed up!" Tomoyo said ruffling her hair.

"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking all over the room.

"Your boyfriend's catching up with us later, _kaijuu_" Touya said warming himself up by the fireplace.

"So, you're Syaoran's girlfriend and Touya's sister?" Tomoyo asked confused than ever.

"_Mou_, Tomoyo, did you ever read my letters carefully?" Sakura pouted.

Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"_Gomen_,"

"Oh, Lady Tomoyo your mother dropped by here earlier. She congratulates the lot of you for winning. She brought you presents. They're by the living room," Takako-san said interrupting them and leading them to the adjoining room.

"Really?" Kaho excitedly asked.

In haste the lot went to the room and opened their gifts. Kaho received a nice cream dress while Yamazaki had a thick book entitled _World's Greatest lies of All Time_. Touya received a brand new laptop while Yuki-niichan got an antique pocket watch.

They were pleased with their gifts except for the two who looked confused.

"Rings?" Tomoyo said upon opening the black velvety box revealing a pair of rings each intertwined with two more.

"_To Tomoyo and Eriol, we realized that of all engaged couples you are the ones who do not have rings, so here they are. They are inspired by the rings of an English poet who dreamt of Saturn's rings. Each ring symbolizes something: the white gold is for friendship, the pink gold for love and the yellow gold for loyalty. Wear it and make us proud. Lots of Love, Moms_" Eriol read in disbelief.

"_Hoee_, you're engaged!!" Sakura squealed for the third time in a row and squeezing her best friend.

"And you were actually surprised that I have a boyfriend." She teased.

The two were expressionless.

"Well put it on," Sakura chided pushing the two to try the rings.

A flash appeared.

"I got it in picture," Yuki-_niichan_ said appearing out of nowhere.

"Put it on," Yuki-niichan said. The two followed mechanically.

"_Kawaii_!!" Sakura said excitedly.

As of the two, they aren't so sure. They simply feel strange.

---

The following day the gang went skiing. Tomoyo who said was still tired stayed in the house.

The truth was she simply didn't feel like skiing.

The rest of the day she was by her bed staring at her ring finger.

She wonders if she should really be wearing the ring.

During dinner last night she noticed that Eriol wasn't wearing his. She did not question him for she was afraid of his reply.

They had a contract but was that really an engagement?

She never really gave a thought about it.

For her it was like playing house, having to watch over each other, she originally just wanted to get rid of her bodyguards and Eriol simply wanted to get on with his life but as time goes by she's gotten used with Eriol's slacking and his friends around she never really thought about her reasons.

She never thought about what will happen once their agreement was over?

_Will they go their separate ways?_

_Will they really get married?_

_What?_

Her thoughts were broke off when her phone rang and like a wild animal she dashed out to the nearby hospital. Eriol slipped from a slope and was in the hospital.

Out of her panic she was not able to tell Takako-san where she's headed to and did not even get to put on her coat or anything to protect her from the cold.

When she arrived she was freezing and still catching her breath.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol said nonchalantly upon sight of Tomoyo in the room.

"What happened to you?" she asked walking to Eriol's bed.

"I slipped in a slope and surprisingly broke my arm instead of my neck," he said with a laugh.

"I broke a rib as well, but the doctor says it will heal in a week or two. I have to stay in the hospital for a week though," he chuckled.

"How could you laugh like that?" Tomoyo scolded him. Yuki-_niichan_ then signaled the rest in the room and they left the two for themselves.

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Her eyes were watery.

Without another word she cried in one of his sleeves. She then felt something cold brush her face, "The Trinity ring, you're wearing it?" she said surprised.

"What? I'm supposed to wear it right?" Eriol said confused.

"Never mind," Tomoyo said rubbing her eyes.

---

_Eriol appears on the screen at a dazed._

Eriol: I can't believe what happened. It was so quick. We were just by the swings with Suppi and then…

What went wrong?

**Next on Project Engagement: Broken**

Sai-chan: I can't believe this fic is actually coming to its end. I originally planned it to be around 27 chapters but not it looks like it will be only 18. But I would be putting up special chappies…. Hope you don't mind its shortness.

_Read and Review! Adieu!_


End file.
